Reassigned
by Snavej
Summary: "You've been reassigned." The world as we know it has collapsed. Mai is now trying to make her way in a fledgeling society where not all is as it seems. [Dystopia AU, thanks to TeaAddictedGhostHunter for editing!]
1. Chapter 1

"You've been reassigned."

Mai's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"You're twenty now, so you've been reassigned. I've got the details of your transfer here."

The elderly woman passed over an envelope.

"Good luck, it's been nice knowing you."

Mai took the envelope and left the office. Her footsteps echoed down the corridor as she walked. Her hands trembled around the envelope, but she did not open it.

Her feet carried her to her shared accommodation. She let herself into the flat shared by two of her close friends. They had been found together after the fallout by the rescue teams and had stuck together ever since.

"Mai? You're home early," Keiko observed from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've been reassigned."

"What?"

Keiko dropped the plates she had been washing into the sink and rushed to Mai's side. She snatched the envelope from Mai's hands and opened it.

"Give it back—"

"Oh! Wow, Mai!"

"What?"

"Look at him! He's gorgeous!"

Keiko flashed a mugshot photo in Mai's face.

"What?"

A confused Mai grabbed at the envelope and retrieved the letter from inside. Her hands were steady now, but her eyes struggled to focus on the paper. Mai took a deep breath and tried again.

 **Dear Mai Taniyama,**

 **You have had your duties reassigned to** _ **motherhood**_ **. Inside this envelope you will find details of transportation and of your new partner.**

 **Thank you for your hard work,**

 **The Administration**

"What does it say?" Keiko asked.

Mai handed her the letter and rifled through the rest of the envelope. She found a boarding card for a train for the following day and a piece of paper with details of her new partner.

Partner...

Mai blinked and tried to focus on the words in front of her.

 **Name: Oliver Davis**

 **DOB: 19/09/XXXX**

 **Age: 20**

 **Position: Investigator**

 **Hobbies: Reading**

That was it. That was all she was given on someone she would now be expected to spend her entire life with.

Mai took the photo from Keiko and stared into his blue eyes. Keiko was right, he was handsome. But there was no smile present.

"It's a mugshot Mai, they aren't supposed to smile. I bet you look miserable in your photo too," Keiko said, as if reading Mai's mind.

"I do not!"

Keiko raised an eyebrow, then laughed.

"Are you excited?"

"I'm still shocked to be honest," Mai replied.

"I was hoping I'd be reassigned this year," Keiko admitted. "Most of these reassignments happen about now."

"You want to be reassigned?"

"Yeah, as much as I love living here with you guys and stuff. I want a family."

Mai smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm sure you'll get one soon."

"Yeah," Keiko agreed. "Right, let's get planning!"

"Planning?"

"Well you're leaving tomorrow, right? We need to party before that! We'll surprise Michiru!"

Mai could not quite bring herself to be quite as happy as Keiko, but agreed. They spent the next few hours making their favourite meals and desserts for their makeshift party. These meals were nothing fancy. Nothing was fancy any more. But they would enjoy it nonetheless.

The front door and Michiru entered in a gust of warm summer air.

"What's the occasion?"

"Mai's getting married!" Keiko said.

"It's not marriage, Keiko!" Mai objected. "It's more like breeding partner."

"Eww, don't put it like that! They picked him using algorithms and stuff so that you'd be practically perfect together."

"Where do you get this stuff…?"

"Um, can I have more explanation?" a weary Michiru asked.

"I got reassigned," Mai said, passing over the envelope with the details.

"Oh… That's really exciting!"

Michiru hitched a smile on her face, but Mai saw straight through it. Guilt coursed through Mai's body though she knew it had no founding. She bit her lip and searched for a way to cheer her friend up.

"Michiru, I'll still be able to talk to you! Communications are so much better than it was when your sister left," Mai said quickly. "Come on, we've made food!"

"He's handsome," Michiru said, taking a seat. "You're lucky. My sister's partner was ugly."

"Really?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah."

They tucked into their meal, which consisted of mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and mycoprotein steaks. Keiko had brought out the tomato ketchup in celebration.

"Just because he's handsome, doesn't mean he's a nice person," Mai mumbled. "What if he's horrible?"

"Mai! I told you, they do the algorithm thing!"

"That isn't real," Michiru said. "They just tell you that to shut you up."

"It's real! I met someone at work whose brother does it! They look at factors including ethnicity, education level, hobbies and stuff."

"But I have no hobbies?" Mai said, frowning as she struggled to think of one. "I just work, sleep and eat. Jeesh that is a depressing thought."

"You tell good ghost stories!" Michiru pointed out.

"That hardly counts."

"I wonder what they have told him about you," Keiko mused. "They haven't exactly given you a lot to go on."

"Well my job won't count any more, will it? So it will just be my non-existent hobby…"

"They might've put cooking," Keiko said.

"True," Michiru agreed, "You do cook a lot."

"Only because Keiko makes me!"

The three young women laughed, losing themselves in one last night together...

* * *

The next morning, Mai woke early and packed her last few belongings into her bag. Keiko worked the night shift, so was not about. Michiru, on the other hand, had woken just to make Mai a final meal before she left.

They ate in silence, tears running down Michiru's face throughout the entirety of it all. Mai could not ignore them, but hardly had the time to address her friend's pain in the way she would have wanted. Though she would starve if she did, the thought of rebelling and remaining with Keiko and Michiru had never seemed more appealing than when her friend was crying.

"It'll be okay! I'll send you a message somehow, I promise," Mai said as she pulled on her coat.

"Yeah."

Mai gave her friend one last hug, turned around and left. She swallowed back her own tears as she walked. She had been with Keiko and Michiru ever since the world had dissolved into a giant hellhole.

And now she was leaving.

The train station was not far. The streets were relatively empty at this time as most people did not leave for work for another hour. Mai stuck to the pavement at the side of the road, though she could not remember the last time she saw a vehicle use it. Every building was residential or a work place, with no expenses spent on the decor.

Soon Mai was waiting in a queue at the station, ready to be told which platform she would go to by an official. Train travel was only for those with permits, after all.

"Reason for travel?" the official asked as Mai reached the front of the queue.

"Reassignment."

"To?"

"Motherhood," Mai replied with a gulp.

"Congrats, platform one."

"Thank you."

Mai's eyes followed where the official had pointed and spotted a large number one written at the end of the concourse. She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and started towards it.

Motherhood…

It was a big, scary word.

Mai boarded the train as instructed and found her seat. She stowed her bag under her seat and stared out of the window at the platform. It was empty save for one or two passengers hurrying further down the train before boarding.

The last time she had been on a train had been years ago, when her mother was still alive and society still functioned. They had been travelling to see her grandparents. They were dead now.

Yet the memory gave her some hope. Maybe one day she would take her own children on the train somewhere. Maybe somewhere nice like the beach. That is, if the beaches were still as nice as those in her memory.

Even in the few short years since the world destroyed itself, their quality of life had increased dramatically. Sure, food choice was limited but at least the portion sizes were sensible.

The train pulled away and within minutes Mai was staring out at the countryside. It alternated between land restored to grow crops and blank expanses of rubble and blackened dirt. But the green patches were numerous.

The last report she had heard was that everything was grey and hopeless, but it seemed to be a lie.

"Miss, would you like a drink or some food?"

Mai looked around, startled. A host with a trolley stood awaiting her answer. She gave the trolley a once over and spotted copious amounts of food. The train was several carriages long, and though her own was not packed, she suspected that there would be enough there to feed the entire train.

"I have no means to repay you, nothing to barter…"

"This is included as part of your journey," he told her, smiling in a way that led her to believe that she was not the first person to object in this way. "I have sandwiches and juice available."

"Bread? Real juice?"

"Yes, miss."

"Yes please then."

"I can offer you orange or apple juice, and then chicken salad or hummus and salad sandwiches."

Mai's mouth fell open. Chicken? Real actual meat?

"Orange juice and chicken salad, please."

Mai smiled in wonder as he handed over the requested items. Though she had eaten barely an hour ago, Mai opened the juice carton and glugged it down.

The orange juice was weak and obviously rehydrated from concentrate, but Mai did not care. It was the best thing she had tasted in years. The sandwich likewise was more salad than chicken, but Mai had no cause for complaint.

When the host returned down the train with a now empty trolley some time later, Mai caught his attention.

"Do you know how long the journey will be?"

Checked his watch, he answered, "We've got about another hour."

"Thanks."

"Are you still thirsty? I have a spare juice carton, if you want?"

Mai began to shake her head, but the host pulled the last carton from his trolley and put it on the table in front of her.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he said, and continued down the train.

Mai opened the new carton and sipped at the juice. She tried to savour the flavour, but the juice was gone all too soon. She took a deep breath as she spotted her new settlement in the distance. Mai supposed it was a city really, but nothing like the cities she used to know.

"It'll be okay," she mumbled to herself as the train slowed to a stop.

Disembarking, bag in hand, Mai scanned the platform for her next move. Her instructions had not told her anything past this point.

Luckily a large sign reading 'Reassignments' was visible above the heads of everyone getting off the train. Mai walked towards it and soon realised she was not the only person that had been relocated. People of all ages, genders and creeds stood under the sign with anxious faces, glancing around for someone in charge.

"Everyone, can I get your attention please?"

Mai spotted a woman on a small podium as the crowd turned their attentions to her.

"My name is Madoka Mori and I am here to help you get to your new accommodation. If you could please form a line, I will assist you all individually and get you started in your new lives here!"

Mai thought Madoka's smile to be fake, much like her fading pink hair. Nevertheless, Mai joined the forming queue and waited for her turn.

"Name?"

"Mai Taniyama."

"Bus three, here is your information pack," Madoka said, smiling. "I wish you luck."

"Thanks."

Mai followed where the previous people had gone; out of the station and to the waiting coaches. She quickly found bus three and climbed aboard, taking a seat at the front so she could see out of the large window.

"There is so much waiting," she whined.

"Tell me about it."

Mai looked around to see a pretty young woman about her age sitting opposite.

"Sorry, I don't mean to complain," Mai said quickly.

"It's okay, I've feel the same. I've been on this bus for a lot longer than you have."

"Oh, that sucks. I'm Mai."

"Masako, Masako Hara."

Masako shuffled closer.

"You can sit here, if you want?" Mai offered, indicating the seat next to her.

Masako smiled without showing her teeth.

"Thanks."

She crossed the gangway and sat down next to Mai.

"So why have you been relocated? New job?"

"Motherhood," Masako muttered with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. "You?"

"Same."

"Look at this guy though," Masako groaned, pulling a photo from her pocket. "This is the guy they have given me."

Mai looked at the photo. The man in question was dark haired, long faced and wore glasses.

"They aren't allowed to smile in the photos, you know?" Mai said. "He's not so bad."

"I know. But don't you think it's weird being told the face that you've got to wake up to for the rest of your life?"

Mai shrugged.

"Arranged marriages were a thing before the fallout."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to be one of them," Masako stated. Then her shoulders sagged. "I guess I just watched too many Disney Princess films…"

"I miss those," Mai said. "I think my favourite was the Little Mermaid."

"Not Cinderella?"

"No, I never liked Cinderella."

"And to think I thought we could be friends. So what does your man look like?"

Mai pulled out her own photo and shared.

"Damn, you are lucky with this one."

Mai took the photo back and pocketed it.

"You don't look happy," Masako commented.

"I… It's been a long day and… I found out yesterday, you know? I just don't think it's all settled in my mind yet."

"You only found out yesterday?"

"Yeah, did you not?"

"No, I've known for a week."

"Lucky you!" Mai found tears welling in her eyes. "I had to say goodbye to the two people who were the closest thing I've had to a family since I lost my mum and…"

Mai broke down into sobs. Masako put an arm around her and let Mai sob into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Mai wailed. "I just…"

"It's okay, I cried when I first found out too," Masako whispered. "It's okay."

Before Mai could say anything else, the bus driver started the engine and closed the doors.

"We're off," Masako said.

Mai hiccoughed herself into silence and wiped her eyes on her sleeves.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really."

"I should read this pack thing," Mai insisted.

"Don't bother, it'll only depress you."

"You've read it?"

"Yeah, all it says is that they want you to conceive before winter."

Mai spluttered.

"Excuse me."

"You are aware that motherhood means making babies right?"

"Well yeah, but before winter? That's only a few months!" Mai complained. "How am I supposed to get to know someone and fall in love with them in that time?"

Masako gave her an almost pitying look.

"You don't need to fall in love to… You know."

"I know that, but… I don't want to have kids with someone I don't…" Mai trailed off.

"I understand, but the people in charge want babies in the summer, when there is more food available."

"Is that why?"

"Yeah," Masako said. "It makes sense."

"I guess… But why can't I wait a year and then do it?"

Masako shrugged.

"I guess these people are looking long term, to have a five or six year gap with basically no children born is huge. We need children to be born to look after us when we are old."

Mai blinked and looked away out of the window. She suddenly felt very small; a tiny part in a very large machine.

"To think I was only thinking about surviving to the next week."

"Yeah, they prefer you to be thinking that way."

Mai frowned, but did not question Masako's thinking. She pulled the documents out of the envelope and found her new address, a list of expectations, a FAQ about relationships and a guide on how to conceive.

"Is this for real?"

"Some people didn't get sex ed before the fallout," Masako said. "And the internet is a thing of the past, so…"

Mai flicked it open.

"Oh jeesh, this is so cringey."

"Cartoons and all," Masako said, agreement evident in her voice.

"Listen to this, 'once aroused, place the penis inside the vagina and then'━"

Mai could not go on for her own laughter. Masako rolled her eyes, but giggled a little behind the sleeve of her jumper.

"Drop off point," the bus driver called suddenly.

As the bus slowed, everyone collected their belongings and departed from the bus. On either side of the otherwise empty road were apartment blocks, towering several stories high. Mai's eyes followed one up, counting the floors as she went.

"Where are you going now?" Mai asked Masako, who was eyeing the clouds as if worried about rain.

"Apartment block four, flat thirty four."

"I'm the same! But flat thirty six!," Mai said, sighing in relief. She was not alone yet.

"We're almost neighbours."

Masako linked her arm through Mai's and they started down the street. When they found block four, they let themselves in with the key provided in their envelopes and started up the stairs.

On the third floor, the started down the corridor, counting the doors as they went.

"This is me," Masako said, stopping in front of her flat.

Mai walked down to the next door on that side, number thirty six.

"Are you nervous?" Mai asked.

"A little, yes."

"If he turns out horrible, you know where I am, okay?"

"Likewise."

The two young women nodded to each other and took deep breaths. Then both raised a hand and knocked.

* * *

 **Author's note: Not much to say, so please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver heard the knock and sighed. He had enjoyed his week of having this flat to himself. Now he would have to share.

He sighed again and stood up.

Opening the front door revealed a young woman. She was a brunette, with matching brown eyes. Fear had etched itself into her features as she stared up at him.

"Hi, I'm Mai," she whispered. "Are you Oliver Davis?"

Oliver refrained from rolling his eyes, Madoka had warned him against such actions.

"Yes. Come in."

Mai glanced down the corridor then back at him. She stepped over the threshold and took in her surroundings.

Oliver shut the door and waited for Mai to speak, when she did not he tried to recall some of Madoka's other advice.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Okay," Mai mumbled. She shrugged her bag higher on her shoulder and clamped a hand over her other bicep.

Oliver retreated to the kitchen and put two tea bags in mugs, then put the kettle on.

"Do you like tea?" he asked as an afterthought.

"You have tea?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I do."

"I have no milk or sugar."

"That's fine, I don't get tea at home, just water." Mai slapped herself on the forehead. "At my old place, I mean, sorry."

Oliver did not bother to reassure her. Instead, he poured the now boiling water into the mug and handed it over.

"Thanks."

Oliver noticed Mai's bag and frowned. Was that small bag all she had brought? Did she intend on carrying it around all day?

"This is a two bed apartment," he said. "I have taken the room at the end of the corridor, you can take the other."

"Thanks," Mai repeated. "Did you… Did you get one of the envelope things?"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I did."

"And you read it?" Mai asked timidly.

"Of course."

"Well, I just… I was wondering… I mean━"

"I have no intention of having sex with you," Oliver stated, deciding to get the worst of it out of the way with. "With any luck, they will realise we are incompatible and reassign you."

Mai blinked, taken aback by this statement.

"You've only just met me."

"Yes."

"How can you just decide that we are incompatible if we've only just met?!"

Oliver's brows furrowed as he reassessed the situation.

"You're upset," he concluded. "I did not mean my words to be a slight upon yourself. Only I have no interest in any sort of relationship at the moment."

"So what? I'm just supposed to sit around here until they decide to find me someone else? Why didn't you just tell them this to begin with?"

"I did," Oliver muttered. "They did not listen."

"It's not like I wanted to be uprooted from my life! At least I hoped to make the best of this situation."

Oliver looked away, disinterested.

Mai's frustration grew to the point where she slammed her mug down on the side, turned on her heel and flew out of the front door. Oliver glanced at his watch.

"Seven minutes, Madoka owes me teabags."

He picked up Mai's tea cup and poured the remaining tea into his own mug. Then he returned to his room and unlocked his computer.

Oliver, as an official investigator, was one of the privileged few with access to a computer and access to what was left of the internet. Almost all of the old servers had been wiped, leaving only official records and news.

He filtered through the search options and began reading some of the newer reports. His eyes scanned the screen with practised ease and efficiency, nothing particularly sparking his attention.

A knock on his door thirty minutes later interrupted his reading.

Rolling his eyes, Oliver made his way to the door, expecting to find the girl waiting on the other side.

It was not the girl.

"Yasuhara?"

"How long did it take you to upset her?"

"Seven minutes."

Yasuhara chuckled and readjusted his glasses.

"She's in my place. I presume you tried to explain your plan to get rid of her as quickly as possible?"

Oliver inclined his head.

Yasuhara sighed.

"Look, she can stay with me and Masako, the girl they assigned me. It seems they became friends on the bus here. But I'll need her food rations."

"Okay, come in."

Yasuhara stepped in as Oliver retrieved the ration pack for Mai from the kitchen.

"Unless you want to come around for dinner," Yasuhara suggested.

"No."

"Look, she can only stay for so long at mine. You could at least try to be nice with her until they can reassign her elsewhere."

Oliver did not reply as he handed over the pack.

"Oliver, please, this is a hard time for everyone."

"Are you going to tell this girl of yours that you're gay?" Oliver asked in an attempt to redirect the attention from himself.

"At some point yes. But not tonight as she is currently consoling Mai and I have some level of tact."

Oliver sighed.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to come for dinner at mine and I want you to be nice to Mai. What is the worst that can happen? You could become friends. It won't kill you."

"I have no desire for her friendship."

"It will make cohabitation a lot easier in the long run. They aren't going to reassign her until after the new year at best."

"Next thing you'll be wanting me to apologise."

"You read my mind," Yasuhara said, grinning. "Come on."

Oliver sighed.

"Fine."

"And to think I didn't even need to bribe you with tea."

Oliver scowled.

"I will bring two meals worth of food then," he muttered, taking the ration pack back from Yasuhara and returning to the kitchen to sort out the portions.

"None of the space food stuff, bring round some veg and rice or something. I've got a spice packet left over so risotto should be doable," Yasuhara suggested. "I'll cook it."

Oliver complied and followed Yasuhara from his apartment.

"Look who has decided to join us for dinner," Yasuhara said cheerfully as they entered his flat. "Now I was planning to cook risotto for dinner, if you are all okay with that?"

"Sounds nice," Masako said.

Oliver noticed she had an arm around Mai, whose face was red from crying. A pang of guilt twinged in his stomach. He chose to ignore it.

"Mai, you're welcome to stay here tonight, if you want," Yasuhara said. "I'll sleep on the sofa if need be."

Mai nodded gratefully.

Oliver knew how long the sofas were in these flats and pitied Yasuhara before realising that he had caused the situation in the first place. Madoka's words floated through his mind.

" _She'll likely be scared and worried, so give her a bit of time before you pull out the 'I don't want any of this' thing._ "

Oliver breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth.

"I'll help you cook," he offered.

"No, I'd rather you didn't," Yasuhara said hastily. "I've seen you in a kitchen."

"I could help?" Mai whispered. "I haven't burnt anything in at least a year."

"That sounds more promising," Yasuhara said, pointing at Mai with a wooden spoon. "You can be my assistant. Oliver, on the other hand, is banned. I hope you can cook because he's utterly useless. His limit is making tea."

"I used to cook with Keiko and Michiru."

"Your flatmates?"

"Yeah."

Oliver took a seat and waited, only half listening to the conversation. He could feel Masako glaring at him. He had no reason to explain his motives to this woman, so remained silent.

"My mother taught me to cook," Yasuhara told the room at large. "She insisted it would be a valuable life skill. My father insisted I would have a wife to do it for me, but I think my mother was right, not that she could have foreseen all of this."

"My mother tried to teach me, but it was Keiko and Michiru that really taught me," Mai said. "Mainly because whoever cooked did not have to wash up and I hated washing up."

"What about you, Masako?"

"I… I had a cook."

"What?"

"My parents were rich before the fallout. We had a cook. After… Well I never needed to cook. I lived in this place with a canteen type thing. So I never learnt."

Masako did not quite meet anyone's eye as she spoke.

"We'll have to teach you then," Mai said. "I'm sure between us we could manage."

"You say that, but I tried to teach Oliver to cook," Yasuhara muttered.

Oliver smirked at the memory. It was not like he had tried to be bad at it, but equally it was hard to be good at something he had no interest in.

"Let's just say, it ended in fire."

Mai giggled and Oliver felt glad she was no longer crying. Not crying people were definitely better than crying ones.

"So Mai," Yasuhara went on. "Oliver told me your file said your hobby was socialising."

"Is that what it said?" Mai asked, evidently surprised. "If talking to my two housemates counts, sure. They really must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel for that one."

"So you aren't a raging socialite?"

"No…"

"I am so disappointed. I was hoping you could tell me where all the good parties are at."

The two young women laughed. Oliver watched Yasuhara with a slight feeling of envy. This man could waltz into any conversation and make all participants feel at ease.

Soon the food was ready and being served into four bowls. They squeezed around the small table and tucked into the food.

"This is good," Masako said. "But I guess I'm washing up?"

"Nah," Yasuhara replied. "I'll do it, you girls travelled a lot today."

"Tell me about it," Mai groaned. "So much sitting around waiting… Though the train was fun. Haven't been on one of those in ages."

"Do you remember bullet trains?" Masako asked. "They were such a luxury."

Oliver did not care for such small talk, so concentrated on his food. He had to admit it was the best thing he had eaten since he had moved out of his last shared accommodation. There one of the other young men cooked for them all.

Once he had finished, he collected the dirty bowls up and assisted Yasuhara with the washing up.

"Now, Mai, would you like to stay here? Or return with Oliver?" Yasuhara asked. "Either is fine by me."

"Same here," Masako added quickly.

Mai looked to Oliver to gauge his reaction as Yasuhara coughed pointedly.

"I would not mind if you came back."

Yasuhara coughed again.

"We could talk," Oliver added, his voice stiff.

He knew he ought to smile or something, but that really would be a waste of energy.

"Okay," Mai agreed.

"Well if that goes tits up, you're always welcome here," Yasuhara pressed. "Anytime."

"Thank you."

Oliver nodded his own thanks to Yasuhara before walking to the front door and letting himself out. Mai followed him back to their own abode.

"I'll show you your room," he said as the crossed the threshold. "This way."

Oliver opened the door to the second bedroom, the one he had not touched since moving in. He had had no need to until now.

"Thanks."

Mai entered the room and put her bag on the single bed.

"The other room has the double, if you'd prefer it?"

"No, it's fine," Mai replied, not making eye contact. "I've been sleeping in a single for ages, it doesn't bother me."

Oliver shrugged, indifferent.

"I'm sorry for overreacting earlier," Mai said quickly, the words rushing from her mouth.

"It is understandable."

"This is all just… Scary."

"Yes."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Mai?"

"Yes."

"You being reassigned would be best for the both of us. I have other priorities in my life right now and as I am sure you have gathered, I am not the best at dealing with people and their emotions."

"You don't say…" Mai muttered, her face barely concealing her curiosity.

Oliver swallowed. Another silence grew between them.

"Um, what am I expected to do here then?" Mai asked after a few minutes.

"Whatever you want, though I am sure that Yasuhara has pressed upon you how bad my cooking is so I would appreciate if you would cook at the very least for yourself. I can look after myself."

"Okay."

"I have been given tomorrow off from work because of your arrival, we can talk more then, if you want."

"Yeah, okay," Mai agreed as a yawn escaped from her lips.

"Goodnight."

Oliver closed the door on Mai and returned to his own room. Stripping out of his shirt, he then flopped onto his bed and let out a long breath. He cursed Madoka for not getting him out of this situation despite his repeated requests.

Requests would be putting it lightly. He had been doing nothing short of begging.

" _I'm sorry Noll, there is nothing I can do. If I put a toe out of line, they'll cart me off to the factories and neither of us want that. The best I can do is find you someone who looks nice._ "

As if looking nice would help. Oliver knew that Madoka had meant she would try and find someone who would not piss him off entirely and in that respect, he supposed she had succeeded.

Mai was tolerable.

And if she did not remain so, he could cart her off to Yasuhara's. Problem solved.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I kind of forgot to mention last week, but I plan to update this every Friday unless I am feeling particularly generous. In which case I may release random extra chapters! Please review with your predictions and thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mai woke early. Usually, she was not an early riser, but the strange bed and new setting and the lack of lock on her door did not help her sleep.

She dressed and crept out of her room, looking for a drink of water. Her stomach growled, hungry, but as she did not know what food had been assigned to her, she dared not touch any of Oliver's supplies.

Mai found a cup, filled it with water and sipped at it while wandering through the apartment. She quickly found the lounge-diner area and was shocked at the sheer quantity of books that Oliver owned.

She scanned the titles from a multitude of languages and spotted one in her mother tongue, Japanese. Pulling it from the shelf, Mai opened it to find an illustrated children's' book.

"You're up early."

Mai almost dropped the book as she spun around at the sound of Oliver's voice.

"Sorry!"

She hastened to the return the book.

"It's fine. You can read them if you want. Don't bend the pages."

Mai nodded her understanding and sipped at her water to avoid looking at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you not eat?"

"I didn't want to nose around your kitchen…" Mai admitted, staring down at her shuffling feet.

Oliver rolled his eyes, unseen by Mai.

"Come on."

He led the way to the kitchen and gave a rundown of what he kept where. Then he passed Mai her food ration parcel.

"If you want to keep your things separate, I have no objections."

"Do you not want to eat together?" Mai asked.

"If you are willing to cook for me, I would be grateful."

"Okay then, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything."

"Okay then."

"I want to wash, do you mind if I leave you?" Oliver asked.

"Not at all."

Oliver disappeared, leaving Mai alone in the kitchen. She sighed and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm so on edge," she mumbled as she found a pan and turned on the electric hob for rice porridge.

When Oliver returned to the kitchen ten minutes later, Mai noticed the citrous scent.

"Help yourself," she said, gesturing.

He located a bowl and ladled some porridge into it. Mai sidled up beside him and inhaled. Oliver looked around and fixed her with a penetrating stare.

"Sorry!"

"What is it?" Oliver inquired.

"You smell nice," Mai replied, bashfully. "Like lemons."

"The shower gel is lemon scented. You can use it too."

Mai's mouth fell open, then she quickly shut it again.

"Thank you."

Oliver took his bowl of porridge and left the kitchen, presumably for the dining area. Mai followed soon after with her own bowl. They ate in silence. Mai looked up after every few mouthfuls, hopeful that Oliver would have finished and be inclined to start a conversation. But Oliver was a slow eater.

"So... " Mai began, taking it upon herself to attempt a discussion. "What are we going to do today?"

Oliver shrugged and ate some more of his porridge. Mai looked at him expectantly until he got the hint.

"I could show you around the local area," Oliver suggested. "But there is not a lot to do."

"Sound fun," Mai replied, injecting some enthusiasm into her voice. "Better than sitting here doing nothing."

"If you insist."

Oliver took their empty bowls and walked away. Mai waited, unsure if she should follow. Oliver returned a few minutes later.

"Do you want to go now?"

"If you want," Mai replied. "But if you have other things to do…"

"It's fine."

Mai hurried to her room and pulled on her shoes and a jacket. It would not be a cold day, but as it was still early, there might be a chill in the air. Somehow, Oliver did not strike Mai as the sort of person who would give up his coat for her.

Ten minutes later and they were walking around the block, Oliver pointing out key places. The building at the end of the road provided the weekly food parcels. The building opposite that was a post office of sorts, but its main purpose was receiving mail for local residents with further instructions. Around the corner was a small park area. In reality, this meant a patch of grass.

"Where are the factories? Everyone worked in a factory where I used to live…"

"If you walk south for about ten minutes you find some. If you walk north you find the offices where I work," Oliver told her.

"Your file said you were an Investigator, what is it you investigate?"

"Disturbances."

"Like, the police used to?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Oliver took a deep breath.

"What was your job, before this?" he asked.

Mai wondered if he was asking because he felt he ought to, rather than because he cared about her answer.

"I worked in a factory, making medical supplies."

"You have medical knowledge?" Oliver inquired, interested.

"Only a little. I'm by no means a doctor, but I've picked up basic first aid stuff."

Oliver's interest died as quickly as it had piqued.

"We should get back."

"Yeah," Mai mumbled. "I just don't understand why I can't have a job now…"

"Because they expect you to fall pregnant quickly and don't want any stresses placed on you during the pregnancy. They value the lives of the babies far more any any small amount of work you could achieve."

"I'll have you know I was very efficient when I wanted to be," Mai huffed.

Oliver ignored this statement.

"Do you not want kids? Ever?" Mai asked.

"It's not something I've considered."

"I always wanted them when I was younger but… Since the fallout. I don't know. Like I do… But I'd rather know everything was safe. I don't want to bring some poor kid into the world if there is going to be no education or anything."

"Education is something that is being worked on," Oliver informed her. "The first encouragements to promote breeding pairs happened two years ago. So they have a few years before the situation is dire."

"Breeding pairs… Did you really just say that?"

"It is essentially what we are, or rather, what they are trying to make us be."

"It sounds so… Animalistic when you put it like that."

"We are animals," Oliver countered.

"Yeah but… What about all the children that survived? Don't they get to go to school?"

"Not many did survive, those that did have found means to provide for themselves."

Mai frowned. She knew that many people had died, especially the young and the old, but it did not settle well with her that children were missing out on their childhood.

"All the young children were taken away in my area, I presumed they were taking them to somewhere with a school and stuff."

"They might've done."

"I hope so." Mai bit her lip, then continued, "So, you know Yasuhara?"

"Yes."

"From where?"

"Work. He is in the neighbouring cubicle, though a different section."

"What does he do?"

"Legislation."

"Like laws and stuff?"

Oliver inclined his head.

"He seemed nice," Mai went on. "I hope Masako will be happy with him."

Oliver pursed his lips, but did not speak.

"Do you have many other friends?"

Oliver frowned at the use of the word 'friends'.

"I have other acquaintances."

"Can I meet them?"

"No doubt they will force their way in."

Mai frowned at his disdainful tone.

"You don't sound happy about it," she commented. "I won't meet them if you don't want me to…"

"It is not you I am concerned about."

Mai's frown deepened.

"I don't understand."

Oliver did not offer an explanation, but continued walking.

They returned to the flat in silence, Oliver let them in and offered to make Mai tea, which she accepted.

"Of the acquaintances I can still meet, one is... " Oliver seemingly struggled for words as he handed over a steaming cup to Mai. "Exuberant. She is a kind and intelligent woman, but her respect for my personal boundaries is limited."

"And the others?"

"The other is Yasuhara."

"That's it?"

"The other I cannot meet," Oliver said. "He was reassigned."

"To what?"

"A job elsewhere, so he could become a father."

"Oh. I thought it was usually the women that moved," Mai commented.

"It is," Oliver said. "But this was not his first assignment to become a father."

Mai's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"His first partner was barren. So now she has a job and they moved him."

"Is that your exuberant friend?"

Oliver pursed his lips.

"Yes."

Curious, Mai wanted to ask more but was unsure if she would be pushing one of Oliver's personal boundaries. She opened her mouth to ask about these boundaries, but Oliver spoke first.

"I wish to be alone for a while, I will be in my room. Knock on my door if you need me."

Mai watched him leave. She sighed and glanced again at the bookshelf. She grabbed the Japanese book she had found earlier and opened it.

* * *

A rapping from the front door disturbed Mai's reading. Sure, the children's book was not particularly complicated, but she had missed reading. She had not seen a real book in years.

Oliver beat her to the door.

Mai stood in the doorway to the living area, watching as Oliver opened the front door.

"Hirota."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, there has been an incident."

Mai stepped towards them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Oliver turned to her with an expression that made Mai wonder if he had forgotten she was there.

"I need to go. I'll be back later. Feed yourself."

"But what about you? I can cook for you, and your friend," Mai insisted.

"Hirota is merely a work colleague," Oliver stated.

"But even still! Please, it'll give me something to do."

Oliver sighed.

"Hirota, do you want to join us for dinner?" he deadpanned.

"Sure, but we need to get going."

"See you in a few hours," Oliver said to Mai.

Then he left.

Mai headed straight for the kitchen, determined to make something half edible for Oliver and this Hirota person.

* * *

It was dark by the time Oliver and Hirota returned. Mai waited in the kitchen, having prepared everything so that it just needed reheating.

"Hi!" she greeted the two men as they entered.

Once again, Oliver looked slightly shocked that she was there. His eyes had widened just a fraction.

Oliver nodded in greeting.

"Hello," Hirota said from behind him. "Is the offer of food still going?"

"Of course! If you'd like to take a seat, I'll bring it through in a minute."

Mai hurried to prepare the food and plate it up. She then took two plates though to the men before returning for her own.

"Could I have some water?" Hirota asked.

"Oh yes! Of course, sorry!"

Mai rushed to the kitchen, filled three mugs with water and brought them through.

"Thanks," Hirota said.

He took his own mug and drank a little.

"So… Everything okay with this incident?" Mai asked, her tone light.

"Yes," Oliver replied.

"What happened?"

Mai watched Hirota's head snap to Oliver's. Hirota's expression was expectant, Mai thought, as if he was waiting for Oliver to deal with this situation that could otherwise be problematic. Could she not ask about these things?

"Some people were not happy and caused a ruckus. We calmed the situation down," Oliver stated.

"Why weren't they happy?"

"Do you think everyone in this society is?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, probably not. But we're in tough times at the moment. We've all got to stick together and help each other."

"Not everyone sees it that way," Hirota said. "Some people cannot see past themselves. Some people have their own priorities."

Mai frowned, but kept her thoughts to herself. She decided to change the topic.

"So how long have you two worked together?"

"A few years now," Hirota answered. "We work well together so they have kept us as partners."

"That's nice," Mai said, smiling. "Do you have a romantic partner?"

Hirota coughed and took another sip of water before answering.

"I did. Saki Nakai."

"Did?"

"We did not successfully conceive a child, she was reassigned to someone else."

Mai noticed a single bead of sweat on Hirota's forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was not meant to be."

Mai glanced around for another topic, preferably one that would not make her guest so visibly anxious.

"So what is Oliver like as a partner? Does he have any annoying habits I should be aware of?"

Hirota's eyes lit up at this topic and Mai let her body relax, glad she had found something he would be willing to discuss. She watched Oliver from the corner of her eye, but he seemed thoroughly unbothered by the choice.

"He is a diligent young man. Very efficient and logical, despite his young age."

"And annoying habits?" Mai prompted.

"You're assuming I have any," Oliver muttered.

"Everyone does something annoying," Mai countered.

"I would not presume to lower myself to the standards set by the average populace."

Mai's mouth opened in fury.

"The average populace?" she repeated, her incredulation obvious to all.

"Yes."

"And what makes you so much better?" she demanded. When Oliver did not speak, she went on, "Is it just because you have some fancy job? And don't have to work in a factory like the rest of us? Or is it because you're handsome?"

"You think me handsome?"

"That is━"

"She is not wrong," Hirota muttered, cutting Mai off. "But you are avoiding her real question. Though I think you have now found one of his annoying habits, Mai."

"One of?" Oliver questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you also fail to feed yourself."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the meal," Oliver muttered and stood up. "Leave the dishes in the sink, I will wash them later."

With that, he left the room. Leaving Mai gaping after him and Hirota mildly amused.

"Is he for real?"

"Yes."

"And you work well with him?"

"Of course. Well, thank you for the meal, I better be off."

Hirota stood up and made to leave the room before Mai could even react.

"Sorry, yeah, let me show you out," Mai spluttered.

She jumped up from her seat, but Hirota was already at the front door.

"It's fine. Goodbye."

He shut the door behind him with a click and Mai sank back into her chair, head in her hands. She felt drained from a meal that should have nourished her body. Mai glanced towards the corridor, listening for signs of Oliver moving around. But the flat was so quiet it was eery, like a graveyard without the crows cawing.

She gathered up the plates and took them to the kitchen. Her hands began to wash them on autopilot, so used to the action that she did not think about it until they stood in the draining rack. One less issue for the mighty brain of Oliver Davis to worry about.

How long would it be before they would reassign her again? Several months?

Suddenly she understood exactly how the people involved in that incident felt.

* * *

 **Author's note: Everyone, go see Moana! I went with my sister today and it was awesome :) Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver waited until he heard Mai retreat into her own room before going to wash up the plates. But he found them already cleaned. Frowning, he glanced back at Mai's room, wondering why she had done such a thing.

A soft knock at the door caught his attention.

Sighing, Oliver went to answer it.

"Madoka. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know how you were getting on of course!" Madoka gushed.

"Be quiet, she's asleep."

"Aww, bless. Poor kid, still tired from the journey no doubt."

Madoka walked through to the living area and took a seat.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver repeated.

"I wanted to know what you thought of her."

"She is tolerable."

"Tolerable? Really? I thought she was quite cute!"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you want?"

"I want to know you are treating that girl well. She is nice according to the report I had on her. She's bright, picks things up fast and she doesn't deserve you being an arse."

Oliver sighed.

"Oliver," Madoka said, her voice full of warning. "You just have to be civil."

"I am civil."

"How many times have you upset her?"

Oliver rolled his eyes again and looked away. Madoka raised an eyebrow at him.

"And did you apologise?"

"I am twenty years old, you do not need to speak to me like I am a child."

"Stop acting like one."

"I am not━"

"Look. Neither of us like the way things are done here. But this is the situation we find ourselves in. Now you can either make the best of it, or you can act like a brat."

"Perhaps it would be best if you left."

"Oliver…" And now Madoka's voice sounded softer. "I'm worried."

"About what?" Oliver spat, his patience thin.

"Reassignment. I… I run the system that pairs everyone in this region and sometimes I've got the same name two years in a row."

"So the first pairing was unsuccessful. So what?"

"So I checked up some of these names, to see if it worked out and… Some people have been reassigned again. But not by me."

"So they weren't suitable for parenthood. What is the problem?"

"It won't tell me where they have gone."

Oliver frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The system normally tells me what's happened to them. If they've got a new job or been moved to another region or something. But in these cases, it won't tell me where they have gone."

"So you don't have clearance for it," Oliver concluded. "Perhaps they have just moved to a different area."

"I… I looked up Lin."

Oliver's body tensed at the mention of Lin's name.

"And?"

"I don't know where he is anymore."

Oliver turned his attention to the window, unable to bare looking at Madoka's fear stricken face.

"His second fatherhood assignment was unsuccessful?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"It must have been. I don't know why. He was perfectly healthy!"

Oliver had a suspicion why Lin's second assignment was not a success, but to spare Madoka's feelings he did not voice it.

"I am sure he is fine. Lin is an intelligent man, he has many skills they will want to utilise."

Madoka opened her mouth to reply, but another voice interrupted.

"What's going on?"

Oliver and Madoka twisted their heads around in unison to see Mai standing in the doorway, blearily wiping her eyes.

"Go back to bed," Oliver ordered.

Mai frowned and did not move, her feet planted firmly on the floor..

"Who is she?" she asked, but as she studied the woman's features, it dawned on her. "Wait… You're the person that gave me the envelope at the station. Madoka something rather… What are you doing here?"

Madoka's face morphed into a bright smile as she stood up, clasping her hands in front of her poised body.

"I am just here to check how you've settled in. Oliver did not want to wake you, so I was just checking in with him."

Mai's frown did not disappear. She peered curiously at Madoka as if trying to suss her out.

"As you've seen, everything is fine," Oliver said. "Thank you for checking on us."

"Of course. I'll be going now."

Mai stood aside to let Madoka leave.

"You should sleep," Oliver said once Madoka was definitely gone.

"Why was she really here?" Mai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She looked ready to cry when I first walked in."

"She was fine," Oliver stated. "You should sleep."

"I am twenty years old, stop treating me like a baby."

Oliver pursed his lips. Having words so similar to his own thrown back in his face… He could only be grateful that Madoka had already left.

"If you were a baby I would not bother to tell you to sleep," Oliver muttered. "Babies cannot comprehend words."

Mai scowled at him, but the fight drained from her body. She turned on her heel and shuffled away without another word. Oliver watched her go, then sank into the sofa.

Once certain Mai was back in her room, Oliver stood up and returned to his own. Sitting at his desk, he wiggled the computer mouse and waited for the machine to wake up. He opened the database of known citizens and began to search.

 **Name: Koujo Lin**

 **Origin: Hong Kong**

 **Age: 31**

 **Occupations: Translator, Technology Expert**

 **Current: N/A.**

 **Notes: N/A.**

Oliver frowned. There should have been more. Madoka should have been mentioned in his notes section at the very least.

Oliver noticed the time, it was past midnight. He stripped out of his day clothes and pulled on pyjamas as his own words rang in his ears.

" _Lin is an intelligent man, he has many skills they will want to utilise._ "

As he lay in bed, willing sleep to take him, Oliver hoped his friend was okay, wherever they had taken him.

* * *

The following morning, Oliver woke to find breakfast already on the table next to a cup of tea. Mai was halfway through her own meal, having not bothered to wait for him. He sat down and ate, choosing not to break the silence.

"I am going to see Masako this morning," Mai declared as she finished. "When do you expect to be back from work?"

Oliver thought her voice sounded empty and fake. Her shoulders had fallen inwards and there was no spark in her eye. Had he done this?

"Six."

"I will have your food ready then."

Mai left the room, letting the full weight of her hurt fall on Oliver's shoulders. This annoyed him as there was no reason for it. He wanted her to be nothing more than a housemate. But now her words were as cold as his.

Perhaps Madoka was right. Perhaps he would have to be nicer to Mai.

Oliver showered once he had finished eating and left. It was a ten minute walk to work. Many other people walked the streets at this time, so Oliver was not alone.

"Oliver," Hirota greeted him as he entered. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"So, Mai is nice," Hirota prompted as Oliver took a seat at his desk.

"Have you started the report on yesterday's activity?"

"You don't like her?"

Oliver sighed.

"I did not say that."

"So you do like her?"

"I have known her less than forty eight hours. I hardly consider that long enough to make an assessment. Now have you started this report?"

It was Hirota's turn to sigh then.

"Yes, I have started it. If you want to type up your recollections and send them over, I'll compile it."

Oliver nodded and set to work. His fingers danced across the keyboard with well practised ease as words appeared on the screen in front of him. Twenty minutes later and he had finished.

"I've sent you my part," he muttered, knowing Hirota would hear him.

"Thanks. I've had a message saying they want us to interview some of the protesting people from yesterday before they are reassigned."

"Why? They've never asked us to bother before?"

"The higher ups are worried about the increase in incidents. I think they want us to work out what the main issue is."

Oliver stood up, straightened his shirt and picked up a file.

"Where are they?"

"Downstairs in confinement."

The two men walked together to the stairs and went down a single level to the end of a corridor. A few burly looking men waited either side of a barred door. Hirota and Oliver showed their IDs and were permitted access.

"One each?" Hirota suggested.

Oliver nodded his agreement and walked to the first door. He opened it up and walked inside to find a young woman maybe a few years older than he was sat in a chair on the other side of a table. Oliver took a seat and a deep breath.

"I am here today to find out why you were protesting yesterday, Miss Morishita," he stated.

"And you expect me to just tell you?"

"That would make my life easier."

"What is in it for me?"

"The opportunity to have whatever problem you had fixed," Oliver said.

Morishita laughed bitterly.

"They won't change the system for a minority," she muttered.

"What minority?"

"It doesn't matter, you don't care."

"You are making it increasingly hard for me to," Oliver said dryly.

"If I tell you, they'll send me to one of the camps. If I keep my mouth shut, I have a chance at reassignment."

Oliver frowned. Camps? What was this woman on about?

"Where do you want to be reassigned?"

"To a job. Not to motherhood," she told him.

"Understandable."

"Not to them it isn't."

"What did you mean by 'camps'?" Oliver asked after a pause.

Morishita laughed again, still bitter though a hind of incredulity showed through.

"You must have heard about them? The work camps? Like in the wars?"

She clamped her mouth shut and folded her arms across her chest. It was evident to Oliver she had had enough.

"I see. Do you have anything else you wish to share?"

"Not particularly."

Oliver stood up, having no desire to waste any more time. He left the room and waited for Hirota to appear, which he did a few minutes later.

"No use," Hirota declared, his anger evident. "The idiot would not speak. I tried to reason with her and nothing. Absolutely nothing. Did you get anything?"

"Nothing of use. She was worried about being sent to some sort of camp if she told us the real issue."

"Camp?" Hirota asked, frowning.

"Yes, she made it sound like a concentration camp or something."

"That's ludicrous. As if we have the resources to make such a thing."

"Indeed."

* * *

"I'm home," Oliver called as he let himself in.

"Your food is on the table," Mai's voice replied from the kitchen..

"Would you join me?"

"I've already eaten."

Oliver walked to the kitchen door and stared at Mai, who was washing up.

"Let me help with that."

He moved forwards, but Mai stopped him with a shake of her head.

"I've just finished, bar your plate. You should eat before it gets cold."

"Will you join me while I eat?"

"Why?"

"So we can talk." Oliver decided to go on before Mai could get the wrong idea. "I think we got off on the wrong foot and I would like to start over. I do not want you to be unhappy while you are here."

"Could've fooled me," Mai muttered.

Nevertheless, she followed Oliver from the kitchen and sat with her arms crossed at the table.

"Thank you for cooking."

"Well that's what I'm here for, isn't it? Your personal chef until they reassign me."

"What do you value in a relationship, Mai?" Oliver asked, pushing past Mai's bitter words.

The question obviously shocked Mai. Her anger dissipated as she pondered Oliver's words. She unfolded her arms, rested an elbow on the table and leaned into the arm so that her hand supported her chin.

"What do I value?" she repeated. "Honesty for one thing."

"I see. Is that all?"

"No that is not all!" Mai huffed. "I value kindness and being considerate too!"

"Let's start with honesty," Oliver said. "Ask me a question and I will answer honestly."

Mai narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who was that woman last night and why was she here?"

"She is the acquaintance I spoke of previously. She came to see how you were settling in and also to share some personal fears with me. Those are not mine to share."

"She is the woman that gave me the envelope at the train station."

"Yes. She arranges the matches."

"So why didn't you ask her not to bother in your case if you are so keen on not being part of it?" Mai asked.

"Because she has rules to follow too."

"Why did she run out when I turned up?"

"Because she does not know you. She can hardly sit here and cry about personal issues with a stranger here."

"She came to you for comfort?"

"No, she came to me for a solution."

Oliver scowled at the truth of his own words. Madoka had come for a solution that he could not give.

"Did you help her?"

"Not yet. I will."

"Is that what you meant about 'other priorities in your life'?"

"No."

"Then━"

"I would prefer not to talk about that right now, I will tell you in due course. Is that all?"

"Are you gay or something?"

Oliver smirked at this question.

"Why do you ask?"

"You looked so disgusted when I walked in and asked about… Well, about the reason I've been sent here and so I wondered if it was me you didn't like the look of or females in general…"

Oliver watched as Mai broke eye contact to stare at her feet.

"I am not gay."

"So it's just me?" She spoke hurriedly, as if trying to get the worst of it out.

"No."

Mai looked up, frowning.

"Then━"

"I have nothing against you in particular, rather the situation we find ourselves in. I do not much like the idea of someone being picked for me, and as I have said previously I have other priorities."

"So… If we'd met under other circumstances…?"

"I don't know."

Oliver placed his fork on his plate, having finished his meal.

"I'm sorry," Mai mumbled. Oliver frowned at her, and she went on, "I never had a boyfriend at school, before the fallout. And then everything happened and… It gets pushed to the back of your mind, you know? And then… I don't know. If everything went properly, you would have been interested in me and…"

"You were offended that I have not shown more interest in you?"

"I know it's stupid."

"Yes, it is. I have known you forty eight hours at best."

"Look I have just been honest with you, you could at least be nice back!" Mai said, scowling. "I admitted it was a stupid thing to think. But it's not like moving isn't stressful you know."

"I can be honest or nice, pick one."

Mai's scowl deepened.

"What was that incident thing really about?" she asked.

"People who were unhappy."

"Why were they unhappy?"

"We don't know. They would not tell us," Oliver said.

"We heard rumours that it was because they were all lesbians or something."

"Where did you hear that?" Oliver demanded, his interest piqued.

"Masako and I went for a walk, we overheard people talking."

"What people?"

"People at the park… Why? Is it a problem?"

"Can you recall exactly what you heard?"

"Well the protestors were all girls right? Someone was saying they were all lesbians that didn't want to be paired up and forced to have sex with men. I mean if they were, that's fair, right? But surely they take these things into consideration?"

Oliver did not reply.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yesterday was my birthday and so all of you have to be nice to me and review today because I am now an old lady and you have to be respectful towards old people! Also, if you have not already, check out Christmas Miracles on the GhostHuntHQ profile! It was written by me and TeaAddictedGhostHunter and we've also made it into an audiobook with pictures thingy on YouTube! So search for Christmas Miracles there and take a listen!**

 **Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Within a few days, Oliver and Mai had developed something of a routine. Mai would cook their meals and visit Masako during the day while Oliver was at work. Then after they had eaten their evening meal, they would discuss a topic to help get to know each other.

It began awkward and forced, but quickly improved. Mai noticed they had never once strayed towards the topic of 'family' for which she was grateful. Either Oliver had taken note of her comment about leaving her two friends instead of her family and thus knew she had none left. Or he, like so many now, just knew better than to ask when so many people had lost someone close to them.

A week after Mai's arrival, she was invited to a medical at the local clinic. Masako had also been instructed to attend. They suspected that everyone recently assigned to motherhood had been.

Sure enough, when they arrived there was a short queue of young women, much like themselves. Mai and Masako joined the back of the queue and sighed, knowing they had a long morning of waiting ahead of them.

Eventually they reached the front.

"Name?" a nurse holding a clipboard asked.

"Masako Hara."

"Excellent." The nurse ticked something off and pointed down to one of many booths that had been set up in the medical centre. "Number three please."

"I'll wait for you once I'm done," Masako said.

"Yeah!" Mai agreed. "See you in a bit."

Masako walked down to the third booth and out of sight. Mai watched her go with a feeling of apprehension. What if her friend was not healthy? Would they reassign her?

Before Mai could get too far with this thought, the nurse turned to her and asked, "Name?"

"Mai Taniyama."

"Thank you," the nurse said. "Number five is free."

"Thanks."

Mai strode down to the fifth booth and looked inside. There was a small table with a chair on either side, one of which was occupied by a woman a few years older than Mai. Behind the woman was a sink and work surface along the back wall. To the right side there was a set of weighing scales and a tape measure stuck to the wall. Finally, to the left there was a screen, shielding some other area.

"Hello?"

"Come in. My name is Ayako and I will assess your health today. Please, take a seat."

Mai took in the red headed doctor and took a seat as instructed.

"What is your name?"

"Mai Taniyama."

"And you are twenty years old?"

"Yes."

Ayako had scribbled some things down on the form in front of her.

"When is your birthday?"

"Third of July."

"Okay. if you could just stand by that wall, where the tape measure is."

Mai complied, standing as tall as she could. The last time she had had her height measured had been during a Maths class about six or seven years ago. Then she had been teased for being the shortest in the class. The 'outlier' in statistical terms. She had definitely grown since then and this would prove it.

"Sorry," Ayako said, "Could you take your shoes off?"

Mai grumbled to herself, knowing she needed every inch, but slipped them off nonetheless.

"Thank you," the doctor mumbled, scribbling some more information down. "And if you could stand on these scales."

Mai did as asked and watched as Ayako wrote down something else. Ayako proceeded to calculate something, tapping away on a dusty beige calculator.

"Well, your BMI is in the healthy range, if a little low for my liking."

"Oh, um, good?"

"Yes, it is. Take a seat. Now are your periods regular?"

"Excuse me?" Mai spluttered, her eyes widening in shock as she sat.

Ayako raised an eyebrow and sighed. She massaged her forehead as she repeated her question.

"Come on now, are they regular?"

"Yes," Mai squeaked. "They're fine."

"Excellent. And how about your bowel movements?"

"Fine."

Mai could feel her face burning with embarrassment. She swallowed through a very dry mouth and tried to look back at Ayako. She was a grown adult after all. She could do this.

"Right, I need you a urine sample from you."

"Of course."

"Just go behind that screen, there is a toilet and sink."

Ayako handed over the plastic pot. Mai took it, still blushing, and retreated behind the screen. Two minutes later she came out with the pot of clear yellow liquid.

Ayako snapped on some gloves and took the pot from Mai.

"I'm just going to run a few tests."

"Like what?" Mai asked.

"Drugs, diabetes and a few other things."

"Where would I have got drugs from?"

"You tell me," Ayako replied as she worked. "But you'd be surprised. This is one of the nicer places to live."

"Isn't everywhere the same?"

"No, it's not. I move around a lot, as one of the few qualified doctors about."

Ayako's body shivered. Mai frowned as the woman in front of her paused in her work.

"Are you okay?"

Mai's words seemingly jolted Ayako from her own thoughts and she continued fiddling with the tests.

"I'm fine. Just be grateful you live here."

Mai frowned, but did not question it out loud. Privately, she wondered what on earth Ayako had seen in other areas. Could it really be that bad? Ayako finished her tests within a few minutes and sat back down with the results.

"Well?" Mai prompted.

"You're all clear, and you'll be ovulating in a couple of days, and then every 28 days after that."

"What?"

"You've been assigned to motherhood, knowing when you are ovulating is a key part of successful fertilisation. You did read the booklet, right?"

"I-I had s-sex ed at school."

"Oh good, I am not up for giving that talk again."

Mai giggled in spite of her embarrassment. She knew she would not want to give the sex talk to anyone and did not envy Ayako her job.

"You laugh, but it gets boring very quickly," Ayako muttered as she stapled Mai's results to her information sheet for filing. "Right, that is our time up. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Um, no?" Mai screwed up her face as she tried desperately to think of anything. "Oh, wait!"

"Go on?"

"What happens… Well… If I do get pregnant, what happens when it's time to… You know? I mean there aren't exactly any hospitals around?"

"We'll calculate your due date and have people on hand."

"But not everyone comes on their due date? What if something goes wrong before that?"

"That's very unlikely."

Mai frowned at those words. They were not exactly reassuring. Pregnancy is a complicated thing, was it really that unlikely that something could go wrong?

"But what━"

"It will be dealt with closer to the time," Ayako said.

Mai studied the doctor's face. Ayako was smiling, but Mai thought it forced. Was she lying?

"Well if that's all, head out the way you came."

Mai nodded and stood up, leaving the booth and the building. She found Masako waiting outside with a smile on her face.

"How was yours?" Mai asked.

"I'm healthy," Masako replied, then lowered her voice, "Did they give you an ovulation date?"

"Yes!" Mai exclaimed. "That's so gross! I mean it's not but it is at the same time. I didn't want to know that."

"Yeah, it makes it a bit, I don't know, clinical?"

"Exactly."

Masako linked her arm through Mai's and they started their walk home. The sun was high in the sky and there were no clouds in sight.

"It's a beautiful day," Mai commented.

"It is," Masako agreed. "Do you think the boys had to have those assessments?"

"I'd guess so? Though if they did, why not just take sperm samples and artificially inseminate people?"

"Mai! That is gross!"

"I'm just saying, it would be quicker and less awkward for a lot of people."

"But that isn't going to make families, is it? That's what's needed."

"Yeah, but surely there is a better way of doing things," Mai grumbled.

"Arranged marriages have been the way of things in some cultures for ages. And they've survived."

"I bet they weren't stuck with a grumpy britches," Mai muttered. She pouted, but relented in her complaining.

"Oliver's not that bad, is he?" Masako asked. "You can still stay at ours if you like?"

"No, it's fine. Besides, I don't want to get in the way of you and Yasuhara."

"Eugh. Yeah. That's going to be a fun conversation."

"Huh?"

"Okay, so am I just supposed to go home and be like, 'Hey Yasuhara, I met you a week ago but I'm going to be ovulating in six to seven days, would you like to do a practice run before the real thing?'"

Mai burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah," she managed to say. "Go with that."

"Mai! I am being serious!" Masako pouted at her friend, but the pout barely hid her real smile.

"So am I. Follow it up with serious questions about positioning and━"

"Mai! Eww! Stop!"

Masako tried to escape from Mai's arm, but Mai held tight and giggled at the look of disgust on her friend's face. Masako relented in her escape attempts and the two young women laughed their way home.

* * *

"You had your medical assessment today?" Oliver asked as he finished eating that night.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"My BMI is in the healthy range and I'm clean for drugs and stuff."

"Drugs?" Oliver questioned, frowning.

"Yeah, I don't know what type they were looking for, but we can't even get paracetamol any more. So what on earth were they testing for?"

"Hmm."

"I asked about it a bit, because I was curious, you know? And Ayako, the doctor, was like 'this is one of the nicer areas to live'. But I thought everywhere was the same?"

"Apparently not," Oliver muttered.

"Have you lived anywhere other than here? I mean since the fallout."

"I lived a little further north in this area, but I have not moved far."

"Where I used to live was kind of like this?" Mai went on. "I mean, standard of living wise. Apart from the tea bags and lemon shower gel. We had no tea, and just plain soap."

"Those are bonuses from work," Oliver said.

"Huh?"

"As encouragement to work hard, if we meet targets we get tokens to spend in the onsite shop. The shop has luxuries such as tea bags and shower gel."

"That's not fair! We didn't get that!" Mai complained.

"I think they were trialling it on us," Oliver said, "With plans to roll it out into other areas later on."

"Well I hope they do! It's not fair that only we get nice stuff."

"Is there anything you want from the shop?" Oliver asked.

Mai looked at him, startled.

"Like what?"

"Name something you miss."

Mai frowned, thinking.

"Honestly? It's been so long since I've had nice things, I can't remember what I liked or why I liked it. Like, I remember that ice cream was nice but… I can't remember the flavour. Does that make sense?"

Oliver nodded and a silence grew between them. Mai pushed her remaining food around her plate as she tried to decide if she was brave enough to bring up the other thing mentioned at her medical.

"We… We were also told our ovulation dates," Mai whispered. "Which was really awkward."

"When are yours then?" Oliver asked, a smirk playing across his face.

"In a couple of days."

"Well then, I shall be extra sure not to have sex with you in a couple of days then," Oliver said dryly.

Mai laughed and rolled her eyes. But her worry at telling Oliver in the first place had dissipated. She was glad they could joke about these sorts of things, even if it was a bit ridiculous.

"Thanks."

"No problem. My turn to wash up?"

"I'll help you," Mai said as Oliver stood up.

They took their plates through to the kitchen. Oliver set about washing the dirty plates, pots and cutlery while Mai dried them and put them away.

"We're a good team, huh?" Mai mumbled, smiling up at Oliver as he dried his hands.

"It would seem so."

"I've been meaning to ask, where did you get all of those books? Your office shop?"

"Yes, most of them. Some I have found just lying about, or were given to me."

"Can you read them all? Even the ones in weird languages?"

"No. I can only read the English ones," he replied. "I collect them because someone will one day be able to read them and use them. In ancient Egypt, there was a library in Alexandria that was burnt down due to a conquest. As a result, all that knowledge was lost. I want to preserve the knowledge we have where I can."

"Even Japanese children's books?"

"Even children's books. They are a valuable resource for teaching the future generations."

"That's a noble plan," Mai declared. "I just wish I could read more of it."

"Same. My brother is the linguist in the family," Oliver said in an offhand manner.

"You have a brother?" Mai asked quickly.

But Oliver had turned away from her, hiding his face. Mai stepped forward, a hand outreached to comfort him. Then she stopped, knowing he was not a fan of physical contact. Her hand dropped to her side.

"Sorry," Mai added, "I shouldn't have asked."

"I'm tired," Oliver said, still not looking around. "I'm going to head to bed early tonight."

"Oh, okay."

"Goodnight."

Oliver began to walk away.

"I hope you sleep well," Mai called after him.

Oliver paused momentarily and Mai saw his head begin to turn towards her. Then it snapped back to facing forwards as he continued down the corridor and into his room. Mai made a mental note that Oliver's brother was obviously something of a sore point. But 'family' so often was these days. It almost made Mai glad she was an only child.

She had no siblings to miss.

Mai decided that as Oliver was going to bed, she would have a shower and then submit to sleep herself. She collected her pyjamas from her bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom. Due to the energy restrictions, a shower lasted exactly three minutes. Mai had long since become accustomed to this short length of time, but it did not stop her wishing for longer. The hot water sliding over her body felt like comfort.

Mai missed physical comfort and Oliver was by no means a very physical person. Mai reckoned she could count the number of times he had touched her on one hand. Would it be weird to ask Masako for a hug? Probably.

The shower ended all too soon. Mai stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. Her wet hair dripped as she tried to rub her body dry.

What if Oliver walked in now?

The sudden, perverted thought invaded Mai's mind like a disease. She blushed at the very idea. The door was locked. Oliver could not walk in even if he wanted to. Which he definitely did not.

"Stupid Mai."

She wrapped her hair up in the towel and pulled on her pyjamas. Then she burst out of the bathroom, desperate to hide in her room, only to walk straight into Oliver.

The force of the impact knocked the towel from her head, so her hair spilled out. Oliver steadied Mai by grasping her bony shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Mai squeaked. "I just wasn't expecting you. Sorry!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Oliver asked, a concerned frown forming on his face. "Are you ill? You look very flushed."

He raised a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. She brushed his hand away, her blush deepening.

"Yeah, the shower was just hot, that's all."

"Right."

Mai darted past Oliver and into her room, shutting the door behind her. She tried to focus on toweling her hair dry, but Oliver's concerned face flashed across her vision.

They lived together! Of course he would care! There was nothing more to his look than that.

And though she knew those words rung true, Mai could not help but wish that there was something more behind that pained stare.

* * *

 **Author's note: I really ought to write more of this story, I've been writing chapter 9 for like three weeks now...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Apologies for being two days late with this, I have been dying for the past 4/5 days with the flu!**

* * *

It occurred to Oliver later that waiting outside of the bathroom while someone was obviously showering could be construed as creepy. In any other situation, Oliver would not care what someone thought of him. But he knew that if he upset Mai, Madoka would moan at him and he really had better things to do than listen to Madoka's reprimands.

So the following morning at breakfast, Oliver set out to set the record straight.

"Mai, I wish to inform you that last night I was merely waiting to use the facilities and I had no intention of trying to catch you in your bathrobe."

Mai choked on her porridge. She grabbed her water and gulped some down.

"Of course not," she gasped. "I didn't━ I didn't think that."

She stared down at her porridge, her cheeks burning red.

"Good."

Oliver smirked, slightly amused by her reaction. But he did not dwell on it as he stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"I'll see you this evening."

"Yeah, bye," Mai managed from behind him as he left.

* * *

Oliver scanned the products available at his office shop, trying to ascertain what Mai would like. As an efficient worker, he had enough tokens to buy his usual tea and shower gel and a bonus item. The shop consisted of a counter with several items on display behind it. A bored looking young woman sat on a chair, waiting to exchange the tokens.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Yes, Yasuhara, I am fine."

"You don't usually take so long to decide, branching out from tea?"

"I want to get something for Mai," Oliver stated, not looking around. "It occurred to me that sharing these benefits with her would keep her happy and Madoka out of my hair."

Yasuhara stood next to him, also perusing the products.

"I hadn't thought of getting something for Masako," he muttered. "Perhaps I should."

"Hmm."

"Perhaps chocolate, everyone likes chocolate."

"Hmm," Oliver hummed in agreement, his eyes resting on the small chocolate bars in the corner of the display. Mai had not mentioned chocolate, but it was likely that she enjoyed its taste.

"Oliver!"

Oliver turned at the sound of Hirota's voice.

"What is it?"

"We have an incident, come on."

Oliver sighed, nodded to Yasuhara and ran after Hirota.

"What's the situation?" he asked as they threw on their jackets and grabbed their IDs.

"Reports of a body in the park."

They rushed out of the building and through the streets, both privately lamenting the lack of vehicles. Fortunately for them, the park was not far.

As they rounded the corner, Oliver spotted the peering crowd surrounding the park. He recognised a few other investigators that had already arrived and started to deal with the people. They could only be grateful that smartphones were no longer a problem. That could cause potential panic, something they definitely did not want.

The park was a large grassy area, bordered by small trees and shrubs before giving way to the tall buildings on either side. In the middle of the grass was a single, large sawtooth oak that towered over everything.

From a thick branch of that sawtooth oak, a twisted white sheet hung. From that white sheet, a man's body swung lightly in the breeze.

"Suicide?" Hirota muttered, looking to Oliver for his own suspicions.

"Possible."

They passed through the gaggle of onlookers and closed in on the scene. The man looked no older than Oliver with dark hair and deathly pale skin that contrasted with the bright green of the grass and leaves.

"We didn't cut him down until you got here to see it," one of the other investigators said. "As you guys are leading this one."

"Thanks," Hirota muttered. "Who discovered him?"

"Two young women, they're over there," the investigator said, pointing.

Somehow Oliver knew who it would be before he looked around.

"Mai," he muttered under his breath. "And Masako."

"That's your partner, huh?" Hirota said. "Who's the other one?"

"Our next door neighbour. They are good friends." Oliver turned to the investigator. "Take them back to the office and get them something to drink. We'll deal with them later."

He looked back to the body.

"Cut him down," Hirota ordered.

Five minutes later and they were searching the body for clues. They found an ID card.

"Tomoaki Sakauchi," Hirota read out. "Twenty one years old."

Oliver patted the pockets, looking for anything that might give a hint of why Sakauchi was now dead. There was a small lump in his right trouser pocket. Oliver stuck his gloved hand in and redrew a piece of folded paper. He unfolded it, read it and passed it to Hirota.

"'I am not a dog'," he read.

"I think that's it," Oliver muttered. "Do we have an available coroner at the moment?"

Hirota shook his head.

"We'll have to put him on ice until we do. How do you reckon he did it? If it was a suicide?"

Oliver studied the tree, moving towards the trunk.

"He could climb up here," Oliver said, indicating notches that would serve as climbing holds. "Shimmy along the branch, tie it and then just drop."

"So it would be premeditated."

"Yes, it would. I'm going to head back and talk to the girls," Oliver said. "As I know them so it might be easier. I'll also look into Sakauchi's file if you can finish up here."

"Of course."

Oliver took one last look at the sheet twisted around Sakauchi's neck before striding away. Behind him, he could hear Hirota issuing instructions and talking to the crowd to calm them.

Mai and Masako had been accompanied to the office and placed in an interrogation room. They were both hugging cups of water and shaking when Oliver walked in.

"Oliver!" Mai cried. She made to stand up, but he stayed her with a hand. Mai sank back into the chair, fresh tears rising to her eyes. Oliver felt a pang of regret that he could provide her no comfort.

"I am here on official business," he stated, face as blank as ever. "I need to know how you found the man."

"We were going for a walk," Masako mumbled. "We normally walk around the park."

"And he was just there…" Mai whispered. "Hanging there and we tried to help him. B-But…"

She sobbed noisily into Masako's shoulder. Masako appeared to have run out of tears as she patted Mai's back.

"He was already dead," Oliver finished for her.

Masako nodded in confirmation.

"Did you see anything else unusual when you arrived? Was there anyone else about?"

"No, it looked like it did every morning," Masako replied with glazed eyes. "Apart from him…"

"Right. Wait here."

Oliver left the interrogation room and returned to his desk. He dumped his jacket before looking around into the next cubicle.

"Yasuhara, are you free?"

"Still need help with what to get Mai?" Yasuhara replied, swivelling in his chair and adjusting his glasses.

"Quite the opposite," Oliver muttered. "Mai and Masako found a body in the park this morning, they are in the interrogation room now, but could you walk them home? I have work to do."

"Shit. Of course." Yasuhara jumped up and logged out of his machine. "I'll call it a day for today, perhaps best not to leave them alone after something like that."

"Agreed."

Oliver accompanied him to the interrogation room.

"Was it a murder?" Yasuhara asked as they walked.

"Suspected suicide," Oliver replied. "But nothing concrete yet."

He let Yasuhara in and followed.

"Yasuhara is going to take you both home. Mai, I would advise you to stay at theirs until I return home."

Mai's blotchy red eyes looked up pleadingly at Oliver before nodding.

"Come on, let's get you both home. I'll make you some tea," Yasuhara said, holding his arms out to comfort them.

Oliver watched the trio leave the office before returning to his desk and searching for Sakauchi's profile.

 **Name: Tomoaki Sakauchi**

 **Origin: Tokyo**

 **Age: 21**

 **Occupations: Factory worker, fatherhood**

 **Current: Healthcare factory worker.**

 **Notes: Partner is Naoko Kuroda.**

Oliver groaned. Telling the partner would not be fun. He would have to wait for Hirota to return before they could tell Kuroda of her partner's death. Fortunately, Hirota did not take long.

"He's been taken to the basement," Hirota said by way of a greeting. "Did those girls know anything important?"

"No. They just found him as we saw him. I sent them home. Sakauchi had a partner."

"Goodie," Hirota muttered. "Let's get that out of the way and done with."

Once again, both men left the office though at a slower pace this time. They had Kuroda's address written down and knew it was a good twenty minute walk. Sakauchi had lived much further south than Oliver did, which made sense if he was a factory worker.

They knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"We'll have to go to his workplace after this," Oliver muttered. "Perhaps someone there knew something."

"Agreed."

The door opened to a young woman with a downturned face and glasses.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Inspector Davis, and this is Inspector Hirota, you are Naoko Kuroda, correct?"

"Yes."

"We need to talk to you about Tomoaki Sakauchi."

"Why?" Kuroda demanded.

"There has been an incident," Hirota said. "May we come in?"

"Let me see your ID," she said, frowning suspiciously.

They pulled out their respective IDs and showed them to Kuroda, she nodded and then stepped aside to allow them access to her apartment. Oliver's eyes scanned it as the cross the threshold. It was slightly smaller than the one he and Mai shared and the facilities did not look as modern from what he could see of the kitchen.

"Perhaps you ought to take a seat," Hirota suggested as they entered the living room.

Kuroda sat.

"What's going on?"

"Could you tell me a little about Sakauchi?" Hirota asked.

Oliver had no inclination to interrupt as he knew Hirota was better at giving bad news to people. The last time Oliver had attempted it, he had made several people cry and caused a small physical fight. Since then, they agreed that Hirota would deal with this part of their job.

"What about him?"

"What was he like, as a person?"

"Boring, sulky. I've only known him for two weeks but it's not going well to be perfectly honest. Has he got himself in trouble? Is he being reassigned? Do I get a new partner?"

"He was found in the park this morning," Hirota said, his voice gentle. "He's dead."

Kuroda blinked and smiled.

"This is a joke."

"I'm afraid not."

"You must be his work friends or something playing a prank."

Kuroda stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Please, Miss Kuroda, sit down," Hirota insisted. "Did Sakauchi mention anyone with a grudge against him?"

"What? No. That's stupid. Where is he? This isn't funny any more."

Her voice had begun to shake.

"There is also a possibility it was suicide, do you know if he had any reason to do such a thing?"

"He killed himself?" Kuroda sank back down into her seat. "I thought he was struggling with everything changing. I… I didn't think it… I didn't think he was that upset… He… I know he was frustrated with his job. He got no fulfillment from it, he said. But…"

"Was there anything else he was unhappy with?"

"He didn't like me being here," Kuroda admitted. "But I'd been told lots of people took time to adjust…"

"Did you argue?"

"No, we just… Didn't really talk much."

Oliver frowned as he absorbed her words. Did he and Mai talk enough? How much was enough? Did Mai feel unfulfilled in her life? Surely she could not be satisfied with her life right now.

"Do you have anyone we can leave you with? A neighbour or friend?"

"No, I haven't really…"

"Alright, we'll get in contact with someone to help you through this difficult time," Hirota said. "Please come to our office if you need anything or think of anything that would help us settle this issue."

Kuroda took the card that Hirota held out to her and showed them out.

"We need to send someone around ASAP," Hirota muttered as they walked. "I can't wait for mobile phones to work again."

"Any kind of phone," Oliver muttered. "Surely landlines would be an easy thing to fix."

"You'd think, huh."

When they arrived at the factory that Sakauchi had worked at, they showed their IDs and were show to the main office.

"What do you want?" the man behind the desk asked.

"Are you in charge of this place?" Oliver asked.

"I am Hideharu Matsuyama, manager of this factory, what do you want?"

"What can you tell us about Tomoaki Sakauchi?"

"Who?"

"He's one of your workers," Oliver stated.

Matsuyama groaned, rolled his eyes and tutted as he pulled out a folder from under his desk.

"Sekuchi, you say?"

"Sakauchi."

He flicked the folder open and ran his finger down the page.

"Yes, here we are. Tomoaki Sakauchi. Worked here for two years, average output."

"Is there anyone here who would know a little more about him?"

"Unlikely. No one talks on the floor, it would distract from the output."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

Oliver rolled his own eyes as they left.

"Well he was useless," Hirota muttered.

"Yes," Oliver agreed. "Quite useless."

They returned to the office, contacted someone to go and help Kuroda and began compiling what they knew.

"It's looking like a suicide," Hirota said. "No obvious aggressors."

"We can't rule it as that unless it is beyond reasonable doubt," Oliver replied. "But I agree there is little more we can do for this case."

He stared a moment longer atSakauchi's profile picture before closing the window and their joint report.

* * *

 **Author's note: So apologies again for being late with this, I have been bed bound and dying! Please send sympathy reviews :P This is also the last chapter that was beta'd so the next few chapters will probably be more shit because they have not been (unless any of you want to...?)**

 **Please review :)**

 **And Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mai stared out the window to the setting sun. The sky faded from bright blue into amber. The clouds lit up as the sun's rays hit them. It was beautiful.

But she could not bring herself to smile.

Oliver had collected her from Yasuhara and Masako's place about half an hour ago. She had stood at this window ever since, gazing at the changing colours as the sun lowered in the sky.

The sound of a knock on her bedroom door broke through her mental daze. Mai did not look around at the sound, not quite connecting the sound to a requirement to respond.

"I brought you tea."

The voice was far away and quiet, as if the wind had brought a whisper to her ears. Mai recognised it as Oliver speaking. Tea. Tea sounded nice.

She turned slowly, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Huh?"

"Tea."

Oliver stood in her doorway holding a mug.

"I…"

"May I come in?"

Mai nodded and Oliver entered. He walked around the bed to join her at the window and passed her the tea.

"Drink it."

Mai relished in the warmth of the mug and dipped her head down to blow on the hot liquid. Steam hit her in the face, but she did not pull away. Instead she soaked in the relaxing smell. She sipped a little.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What for?"

"Blanking out. I should be making food."

Mai's frown deepened as an overwhelming sense of urgency rose within her. What was she doing wasting time like this? Oliver had been at work all day. She should have cooked!

"No."

Mai's frown deepened as she looked up into Oliver's blue eyes.

"What?"

"Food can wait."

"But━"

"If there was not a danger of food poisoning, I would offer to cook for us. But I think it best to wait a little until I know you are okay."

"You can't be that bad," Mai said, laughing weakly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Mai, then grabbed her spare hand and pulled her from the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

Oliver did not answer and instead, guided her to the kitchen. Once there, he opened a high cupboard and pulled something out.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Mai set down her mug of tea on the work surface and took the silver packet from Oliver. She examined the label.

"Dehydrated food?" she guessed.

"Yes. This is what I lived on until you turned up."

"Isn't this what astronauts eat?"

"Yes."

"I see." Mai picked her tea up and sipped at it again. "Maybe I should teach you how to cook.

"That is━" Oliver paused, apparently thinking. Mai was sure he had been about to refuse. "━Not an awful idea."

"Really?" Mai perked up and smiled. "You'd let me do that?"

"I don't see why not."

Mai beamed, glad that Oliver had agreed to do something with her.

"Come on then." She put her tea back down and began rummaging through cupboards for various ingredients. "Can I trust you with a knife?"

"Mai, really?"

"You were the one that said you were a disaster!"

"I never said I was a disaster. I said there was a risk of food poisoning."

"Okay, no knife duties for you."

Oliver scowled at Mai, who beamed up at him.

"Put some oil in that pan, then water in this one for the rice."

While Oliver did as she asked, Mai began chopping some of the fresh vegetables they had been rationed. Soon the rice was bubbling away and Oliver was pushing the vegetables around the pan.

"We've got a little of the tofu left, so I'll put some of that in for protein purposes," Mai mumbled. "We could really do with some soy sauce or something. Tofu is a little bland otherwise."

"If soy sauce ever becomes available I'll be sure to pick some up," Oliver promised.

"Do you ever miss meat?" Mai asked, curious.

"I'm vegetarian."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I wasn't… Or rather I'm not? I don't know how to think about it any more. I mean I had a small bit of chicken in that sandwich on the train here. But even before the fallout, we never had meat that often. We had fish a lot. My mum loved fish. Salmon was her favourite. After though… It was whatever I could find for a long time..."

She finished cutting the tofu into small pieces and scraped it into the pan. Oliver continued to stir it.

"Do you want to check the rice?" Mai suggested a few minutes later. "Just taste a bit. If it's still hard it's not ready."

"I thought you waited until the water had boiled away?"

"If we'd measured the right amount of water, then yes. But as you're a novice cooker, it's easier to do it this way. Because otherwise there is a high probability of it burning to the bottom of the pan if we don't catch it in time. And that is not fun to clean."

Oliver nodded and tested the rice.

"A few more minutes," he reckoned.

Once the food was done, Mai allowed Oliver to plate up while she set the table. He brought the food through and they started eating.

"Next time I'll let you do some cutting under supervision," Mai teased.

"Thank you," Oliver muttered dryly.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of Mai.

"What… What happened to that man?"

"You want to know?"

Mai nodded.

"We suspect it was suicide but there is not enough evidence to rule it as such. We informed his partner and place of work. His body is currently in the basement on ice until we can get a coroner to come and inspect it."

"He had a partner?"

"Yes."

"Did they have kids?"

"No, they'd only known each other for two weeks," Oliver said.

"Kind of like us."

"Yes."

"Is she okay? His partner?"

"We sent someone to help her through this time," Oliver told Mai, "As we are not trained to deal with this ourselves."

"Is that what would happen to me if something happened to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me. Besides, you have Masako and Yasuhara. They would look after you."

"Yeah…" Mai agreed.

"How was Masako?"

"Okay, I guess, all things considering." Mai sighed. "I just thought… You know, after the fallout and all, that I wouldn't see another dead body for a long time and… It just brings back bad memories."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Doesn't bring them back, so what's the point?"

Oliver did not argue. He finished eating and waited for her to do likewise.

"He looked just like my parents did," Mai whispered. "The same pale skin and... They died in a building collapse. Shockwaves and all…"

"I never saw my parents," Oliver said, blankly. "They were in England."

Mai's mouth formed a little 'o'.

"I'm sorry."

"If anything I am grateful, it would have been a quick death."

"Why were they in England?"

"We lived there. My brother and I were on a holiday of sorts… But we got separated in the chaos."

Mai knew better than to ask any more about his brother, so looked for a new topic.

"I should wash up," she mumbled, collecting the two plates together and standing up.

Oliver joined Mai in the kitchen and helped with the washing up.

"In two days time I have a day off," Oliver told her while they worked. "If you want, we could do something together."

"Like what?"

"I had not thought that far ahead. I wanted to know if you were open to the idea."

"Yeah, it sounds nice!"

Mai beamed up at Oliver for a moment, almost earning a smile in return. They were almost done with the washing up when there was a rapping sound from the front door.

"I'll get it," Mai sung, skipping towards the door.

She opened the door to find Madoka standing on the other side.

"Hello."

"I need to speak to Noll," Madoka replied, negating all pleasantries.

"Huh?"

"Oliver. I need to speak with him."

"Mai? Who is it?" Oliver's voice called.

"Your friend wants to speak with you," Mai said, confidence wavering under Madoka's fierce gaze.

Oliver dropped the tea towel he had been using to wipe a plate dry on the counter and strode over to the door.

"Madoka."

"I need to speak with you," Madoka looked darkly at Mai, "Privately."

"Come in," Oliver said. "Mai, could you finish drying the last few items please?"

"Yeah…" Mai mumbled, looking from Oliver to Madoka and back again.

"Madoka, we'll talk in my room."

They walked away from Mai, down the corridor and into Oliver's room. The door clicked decisively closed. Mai scowled and then returned to the kitchen to dry up the cutlery.

When she was done, however, her curiosity got the better of her. What on earth could they be talking about that was so secret? Or rather, what were they talking about that they did not want her to hear?

Frowning, Mai crept down the corridor until she had reached Oliver's door. She balled up her fists and steeled herself. Then she pressed her ear against his door to listen.

"...yes, there!" Madoka's voice said.

"Hmm," Oliver's voice replied.

"There! Again!"

Mai recoiled from the door. What on earth had she just heard?

She fled to her room, slamming the door behind her and resting her back against it.

"Were they…"

But she could not finish the thought outloud. Unfounded jealousy bubbled in her chest. She had no right to feel this way. Oliver was not hers to be jealous over.

Yet the feeling remained.

It made sense, of course, that he would be more interested in someone he already knew. Someone who knew him well enough to have a nickname for him. No wonder he had straight up said he had had no intention of doing anything with her. He had 'other priorities'.

Madoka.

Mai scowled, hating the pink haired woman. What was so great about her anyway? Apart from the fact that she was taller, more womanly, prettier, more confident…

Anyone would pick Madoka over Mai.

Then Mai remembered the other things Oliver had told her about Madoka. She was barren. So he had nothing to worry about with regards to getting her pregnant. They could have their affair with no consequences.

Tears rose to Mai's eyes as she climbed into her bed. She fell asleep, sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

Mai knocked on Masako and Yasuhara's door early the next morning. She had no desire to be housebound alone. Yasuhara opened the door with a bleary smile.

"I need to see Masako."

"Of course," he said, stepping aside. "Come in."

Mai strode in and entered the living room to find Masako sipping at a cup of tea.

"We need to talk," she stated.

"Is this something I need to hear or can help with?" Yasuhara asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"No, this is girly talk."

"Then I will be off, see you later!"

Yasuhara left as Mai plopped down onto the sofa next to Masako.

"What's wrong?" Masako asked.

"Do you remember when we first arrived here? At the train station? There was that pink haired woman?"

"Yeah?"

"Well her name is Madoka and she knows Oliver and I think they are having an affair. But it's not really an affair because we're not really going out or dating or anything but he sort of asked to do something with me tomorrow but… I just don't know!"

"Hang on, what? What do you mean you think they are having an affair?" Masako pressed.

"Well she turned up last night after we'd eaten and they went to his room and I sort of listened at the door because I was curious what I wasn't supposed to overhear━"

"Oh Mai…"

"I know but all I could hear was Madoka saying 'yes there' and Oliver making noises and…"

Mai forced herself to take a deep breath.

"You think they were doing it?" Masako asked, aghast.

"Well Oliver told me she was barren so it's not like they have pregnancy to worry about!" Mai wailed. "And what else would they have to do in private?"

"I don't know," Masako mumbled.

"I'm sorry to put this all on you so early in the morning. I know I have no right to be jealous or anything but… It hurts…"

Masako put her now empty mug down and pulled Mai into a hug.

"It looks like we're both stuck," Masako whispered.

"Huh?" Mai pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Yasuhara has any interest in me at all."

"But━"

"No, I… I tried to seduce him and…"

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"He just looked at me and said 'no' and then went to bed and ignored me all evening. I know he has every right to say 'no' but the way he did it… It wasn't a 'no not tonight', it was a 'no, I'll never be interested in that'."

"Yesterday was a stressful day!" Mai insisted. "Maybe he thought you were doing it for the wrong reasons and didn't want to regret it!"

"Maybe…"

But Masako did not sound convinced. The two young women embraced, desperate for comfort in a world where they had so little.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you all for your well wishes! I am better-ish if still a bit ill!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver had to admit that he had been slightly surprised that Mai had gone to bed so early. He had expected to find her reading in the living or something when Madoka finally left. Yet when he pressed his ear to Mai's door, he could hear her soft breathing.

He supposed she had had a long day. Some extra rest would not be uncalled for.

Thus, Oliver returned to his room and thought about what Madoka had shown him. It turned out she had been playing around on her own computer and managed to hack into a deeper level of the work system. One that revealed the location of Lin.

She had repeated the feat for Oliver, so that he too knew how to access this other layer. He had pulled out a map and they had tried to ascertain where Zone W was exactly, as that was where the system now said that Lin was located. Lin's job had been listed only as 'worker'. This did not fill Oliver with hope. Yet Madoka seemed pleased that Lin was still alive at the very least.

When Mai barely spoke to him the following morning, Oliver was not concerned. Yet when Yasuhara approached him at work, he realised something might actually be wrong.

"Mai was round at ours early today." Yasuhara commented as he took a seat. "Said she had to talk to Masako. Said it was 'girly talk', is everything okay between you?"

"Yes."

Oliver answered on autopilot but he was not sure he believed his own answer. Though it was possible Mai was having personal feminine issues, Oliver thought that those sorts of issues would be classified as 'girly problems' rather than 'girly talk'. But maybe he was just reading too much into Mai's choice of language.

"I could do with some advice, actually," Yasuhara muttered.

"Masako try something?" Oliver guessed.

"Yeah... I don't know what to do. I don't want to upset her but…"

"Just tell her."

"But━"

"The longer you leave it, the worse it will be. Just tell her. She will understand and━"

"Oliver, that's not the issue. I've heard rumours," Yasuhara hissed.

"What rumours?" Oliver muttered, lowering his voice to match Yasuhara's.

"That if they find out you swing that way… That you get shipped off."

"Shipped off where?"

"To a work camp or something."

Oliver frowned. He thought back to the protestors they had brought in previously. They had mentioned work camps… If they had been gay they would have reason to protest the current system.

"Where did you hear this rumour?"

"From a friend."

Oliver pinched the top of his nose, but before he could ask more, Hirota arrived.

"Oliver, did you hear the news?"

Oliver spun to face his partner and raised a questioning eyebrow. Behind him, he could hear Yasuhara returning to his own work.

"They've constructed a multifaith prayer building. They've even got some guy to man it and take confessions and give religious talks and stuff."

"Confessions?"

"He's catholic I think. But apparently he knows a lot about other religions and stuff so they picked him to manage the whole thing. Word is they even found a few copies of religious texts and stuff."

"Hmm."

"You don't sound thrilled?"

"I am not religious. It does not much concern me."

"You're not?" Hirota sounded surprised.

"No."

But it interested Oliver that the powers that be were more interested in the public's ability to pray than in basic communication. Though the former was an arguably easier task to complete.

* * *

Considering the only method of mass communication was by word of mouth, news about the multifaith building got around fast. By the time Oliver had arrived home, Mai already knew about it.

"Masako wants to visit out of curiosity," Mai mentioned as she made dinner. "We're going to go together and see what the fuss is about."

"Yasuhara mentioned you were around very early to see Masako today," Oliver said. "Any reason?"

"I was just keen to see her," Mai replied.

"Yasuhara mentioned you had some 'girly problems'," Oliver prompted, deliberate in his choice of words.

"Yasuhara should learn to keep his mouth shut," Mai said, her voice sickly sweet.

Oliver frowned at Mai and left the kitchen. He returned to his room with no intention of returning until the food was ready considering Mai's current mood. Instead, her turned on his computer and began running through the motions that Madoka had shown him the previous night.

He was ashamed to say that that he had not thought of searching for his brother in this deeper level of the system. However he would rectify that now.

He typed in **Eugene Davis**. But it gave no result. He tried **Gene Davis**. Still no result. Frowning, he tried changing the surname to **Griffiths**. Nothing.

His brother was not in either system.

Which meant one of three things: he had used an alias, he had not been registered, or he was dead.

He could not think of a valid reason that Gene would use an alias, unless he was in some sort of danger. Which while possible, seemed unlikely. The chance that he had been missed of the system was possible, though again, unlikely. As for the final option, Oliver did not want to contemplate it.

"Food's ready!"

Mai's voice permeated Oliver's ears and he sighed, logging out and shutting the computer down. Mai had laid the table and was waiting for him so she could start eating.

He sat down and they began to eat in silence. Oliver had barely raised his fork to his mouth when a knock at the door sounded through the room.

"I'll get it," Mai said quickly, jumping up and practically running to the door. Oliver watched as she opened it. "Yasuhara?"

"I need to speak to Oliver."

"Oh of course. Everyone needs to speak to Oliver," Mai grumbled. "Let me guess, you don't want me to hear it, either?"

"Uh, well it is sort of private."

Oliver stood up as Mai stomped back to her chair and plonked down into it.

"Do you want to come in?" Oliver offered.

"No, this won't take long."

Oliver stepped out and pulled the door to before turning to Yasuhara again.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I'm gonna tell Masako."

"Good."

"But if it goes tits up, can I sleep on your sofa?"

"Of course. Is that all?"

"No, I think I know why Mai is pissed at you from something Masako has said."

"Go on?"

"I think she thinks you are having some sort of intimate relationship with Madoka."

"What?"

"Apparently she overheard some noises from your room last night and came to her own conclusions…" Yasuhara said, looking at his shoes.

Oliver rolled his eyes so hard it was practically audible.

"I will clear that up."

"I better be off."

Oliver nodded and stepped back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Sure you don't want to take him to your bedroom," Mai muttered sourly from the table.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You tell me."

Oliver sighed and stepped into the dining area.

"Jealousy is not an attractive trait."

"Excuse me?" Mai's mouth fell open as she looked up at him.

"You're excused."

Mai spluttered, unable to find words for several moments.

"Why on earth do you think I am jealous?"

"How else would you like to explain your behaviour?"

Mai stood and squared up to Oliver, pouting furiously.

"What behaviour?" she demanded.

"Your foul mood and dark mutterings about me having private conversations that have nothing to do with you."

"Well you try being stuck in a tiny apartment with someone like you!"

"Someone like me?" Oliver repeated, though as a question. He raised an eyebrow at Mai, inviting her to explain.

"Yes! Someone like you! You're so━" Mai evidently could not go on. She balled her hands up and stomped her foot.

"I am not having any sort of physical relationship with Madoka," Oliver stated, deciding to get this over with sooner rather than later.

"You're not?" Mai's body began to deflate.

"She is concerned for the whereabouts of our mutual friend, Lin, who, as I have previously told you, was reassigned. All I have done is try and help her locate that information."

"Oh."

"Is that all?" Oliver asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"I'm sorry."

"In that case, I would like to finish my meal."

Oliver sat down, leaving Mai standing, and began eating. She turned, looking somewhat lost, before sitting down herself.

"But I heard noises."

"Likely Madoka's excitement at actually getting somewhere with our search."

Mai stared down into her lap.

"I'm sorry," Mai repeated.

"You've merely formed an attachment to me because we have been kept in relatively close quarters and thus feel jealousy when another female approaches me," Oliver said.

Mai's mouth fell open again.

"What?"

"Almost like Stockholm syndrome, but with less kidnapping," Oliver mused. "Though I suppose it helps that I am considered handsome."

Disgust spread over Mai's face. She left the table without a second thought to her food. Oliver watched as she fled to her room.

"Hmm, perhaps too far," he murmured.

He finished eating and then glanced at Mai's plate. It still contained plenty of food. Oliver took it to the kitchen with his own plate and put the uneaten food in a container in case Mai wanted to reheat it later.

As he contemplated whether or not to apologise sooner rather than later, Mai stormed out of her room with her shoes and jacket on.

"Mai."

She ignored him and walked straight past with her head held high.

"Mai," Oliver repeated, stepping forwards to grab her arm.

But Mai danced out of reach and out the front door. By the time that Oliver had pulled on his own shoes to follow, Mai was out of sight. Cursing, Oliver grabbed his jacket and keys and left the apartment.

He ran down the stairs and onto the street, looking either way. But he could not see Mai anywhere. Oliver could just image Madoka saying 'I told you so'. He sighed, and began back up the stairs. He was going to need help.

Yasuhara was quick to answer the door.

"And to think I thought I would be needing to sleep on your sofa, what's happened?"

"Mai ran out on me. I can't find her. I need your assistance."

"Mai's what?" Masako asked from behind Yasuhara. She pushed forward to glare at Oliver.

"She's run away, we need to find her," Yasuhara said.

"What did you do to upset her this time?" Masako said, scowling at Oliver. "Screw some other girl?"

"Masako, Oliver isn't in any kind of intimate relationship with Madoka," Yasuhara muttered lowly.

"But━"

"Mai misheard things."

"Oh."

"Have you two finished? We need to find her," Oliver said, folding his arms.

"Let me put my shoes on," Yasuhara muttered. "Masako, stay here in case she comes back."

"And do what? It's not like I can contact you so I may as well come and look!"

"She has a point," Oliver said.

Yasuhara and Masako readied themselves to leave and the trio left the apartment block. Once in the street, Oliver scanned around again, hopeful that Mai would have reappeared.

"Right, I'll take the north, Yasuhara, you head south, Masako you head east. Meet back here at sundown at the latest, or sooner if you get tired or find Mai."

They nodded solemnly and walked away from each other.

Oliver headed to his office, then turned right and circled around all the roads. There was barely anyone out, despite the good weather. The sun was setting slowly, though Oliver had no appreciation of the sight. His mind was filled with thoughts of Mai.

He rounded the street where the park was and a dreadful notion occurred to him. His pace quickened until he had entered the park and seen the sawtooth oak, standing tall and proud in the middle of the grass.

There was no body dangling from it now.

Oliver's shoulders sagged in relief. He walked towards the tree, though he was not sure why. His random moment of curiosity was rewarded when he caught sight of a small figure sat on a branch.

Mai.

Oliver let out a breath he had not realised he had been holding. She was safe. If you could count halfway up a tree as safe.

"Mai," Oliver called as he looked up at her. "Come down."

"No, I quite like it up here."

"I am sorry for what I said."

"Are you? That's nice."

Mai appeared to be picking dirt from under her nails. Oliver sighed and began to study the tree, trying to work out how she climbed up in the first place.

"I know it's just a stupid crush. I know it was stupid to be jealous over Madoka. I knew that. You didn't have to be cruel about it."

Guilt rose within Oliver at the sound of the hurt in Mai's voice.

"I'll get over the stupid crush."

Oliver looked away.

"Come down Mai."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"It's calm up here. There are no people. I can see why that boy came here to… You know…"

This comment concerned Oliver. He closed in on the tree and found a notch to use as a handhold. He lifted a foot and pushed it against the bark.

"What are you doing?" Mai demanded.

"Climbing."

"I wouldn't do it there," Mai mumbled.

Predictably, Oliver slid down the bark. Frowning he moved around and tried again.

"Or there…" Mai giggled.

He failed again and scowled at Mai's laughter.

"Put your hand there, on that notch. Then use that branch and shimmy up to the first big branch," Mai instructed, pointing.

Oliver did as she suggested.

"Now what?"

"Then grab those two━"

"That looks too thin to hold my━"

"It held my weight," Mai muttered.

"Yes and you are several inches shorter than I am," Oliver retorted, gingerly taking hold of the two thinner branches sprouting from the trunk.

He pushed upwards until he could reach the next branch.

"Now put your foot on those ones you just used as handholds," Mai guided.

She shifted back on her own branch so that Oliver would have somewhere to climb onto. He landed, panting slightly and gripping the thick branch that they were now both sat on.

"This is higher than I thought it was," Oliver muttered.

"Are you scared of heights?"

"No."

"Then look down," Mai teased.

"I am not afraid of heights, however it is perfectly rational to be concerned about falling a great distance. Especially when the health care in this country is subpar."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"But it's pretty up here. It almost looks like nothing has happened. Like I could climb down and my Mum would be there waiting and…"

"You climbed trees as a child," Oliver surmised.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. I preferred reading."

Mai smiled. She turned her head to watch the setting sun. Oliver noticed the reflection on her hair.

"Why did you climb up?" Mai asked. When he did not answer, she looked around. "You look a bit green. Maybe we should climb down…"

Oliver nodded mutely.

Descending the tree took twice as long as it did to climb up. Mai guided Oliver as best she could before climbing down herself. Oliver waited for her, gripping the tree and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright? You still look a bit ill."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Maybe we should get back," Mai mumbled.

When Oliver nodded in agreement she offered her shoulder for him to lean on, which he declined, starting off by himself. Mai watched him walk two whole steps before darting under his arm and helping him along. Oliver did not push her away.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I suck at schedules and sticking to them. This chapter has been written for a while, I literally just forgot to upload it. However, I now own a diary, so I will write reminders in for myself!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You had Masako and Yasuhara out looking for me too?"

"Of course."

"I was going to come back!" Mai huffed.

"We didn't know that," Oliver stated as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Still, it was nice of them to look."

Mai sipped at her tea, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"They had nothing better to do."

"Really? I'm sure they might have had something else they could be doing!"

"They won't be fornicating if that is what you were thinking of," Oliver muttered.

"I━ What? No! I was not thinking of that!"

"Good, because Yasuhara is gay."

Mai's mouth fell open.

"What? Really? But he's been paired up!"

"And since society has regained its footing, do you remember being asked your sexuality?" Oliver asked pointedly. Mai opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. "Exactly."

"But that's so stupid! Does Masako know?"

"He is telling her this evening. At least that is what he said before."

"Jeesh… Were you supposed to tell me?"

"Probably not, but if Masako is disgruntled tomorrow you now know why."

Mai cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"Thanks."

"It's late, I am going to bed."

Oliver stood up and walked to the door before turning back to look at Mai. Mai studied his face, noting the slight frown adorning his otherwise handsome features.

"You looked worried, what's up?"

"In light of recent events, do you still want to spend the day together tomorrow?"

"Do you not want to?"

"I am struggling for a way of putting this in a manner that will not upset you," Oliver stated, pursing his lips.

"So just say it," Mai said, steeling herself for the worst.

"If you are to get over this little crush, perhaps spending time together in a way that could be construed as romantic would be inadvisable."

"Oh…"

Mai closed her eyes, trying not to let her disappointment show on her face. She knew Oliver's words were well intentioned, but that did not stop the hurt. If Oliver did not stay home, she could still see Masako and visit this multifaith building. That could be fun, right?

"Well?"

Oliver's voice prompted Mai to open her eyes and look up. She smiled.

"I see your point. Perhaps it would be for the best."

"Very well, I will go to work then. Goodnight."

Mai watched Oliver leave and listened to ensure he had finished in the bathroom before heading to her own room. She climbed into her bed and stared out of the window, having not bothered to shut the blind.

The stars twinkled.

Scintillation. The word sprung unasked for into Mai's mind. She frowned, trying to think where it had come from. The twinkling of stars was due to scintillation in the earth's atmosphere.

Mai almost laughed. Where on earth had she learnt that? Certainly not school. Perhaps a book… Mind boggled with thoughts of physics lessons and stars, Mai fell asleep.

* * *

"I need to get our weekly ration pack," Masako muttered as they left the apartment block the next day. "Come with me?"

"Sure, I need to get ours too," Mai said, smiling. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Masako said. "Absolutely fine!"

She had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Did Yasuhara tell you he was gay?" Mai asked, thinking it would be best to get the topic out in the open.

"You knew?!"

"No! Well, yes, but Oliver only told me last night!"

Masako looked away.

"I just don't know what I should do now… I get on with him so well, you know? He's a lovely guy. But he's never going to see me like that…"

Mai pulled Masako in for a hug.

"Oliver doesn't want me like that either, so we're in this together okay? It's not the worst thing in the world."

"I know…"

Mai released Masako and then took her arm.

"Come on, let's go get some food!"

When they arrived at the food parcel distribution, the queue was relatively short. They left within ten minutes, both clutching the parcels of food that would feed them for the next week. Yet as they left, they both noticed the queue on the other side of the road in the post office.

"What's going on?" Masako asked.

"No idea. Come on, let's get these back and check out this multifaith thing. If everyone is queuing here, it might be relatively free."

"Good thinking."

The two young women hurried back, put away their food and then departed for the multifaith building. It was not a long walk, and as Mai predicted, it was relatively empty.

"I suspect not many people have time off today," Mai mumbled. "Still…"

From the outside the building looked like any other; large, grey and square. Yet as they walked in through the double doors, colour exploded into their vision. The walls were a vibrant orange. Every few metres was a new door, painted a new bright colour, with a label indicating the religion for that room.

"Hinduism, Islam, Christianity…" Mai read off as they walked.

Masako peaked through the Christianity door and noted the painted cross on the wall.

"Each room is decorated," she surmised.

"Well paint is cheap," Mai mumbled.

"Yeah I suppose."

"What's that at the end?"

"Let's find out."

They walked to the end of the corridor to the final door. It had no signage, but was open nonetheless. Mai entered with Masako close behind. It was a large room, the width of the building, that was reasonably empty save for a few stackable chairs.

"Can I help you?"

The voice originated from a short blonde haired man who was sat in one corner of the room fiddling with a small black box.

"Hi, we were just looking around, sorry," Mai gabbled.

"No, please, come in," the man said, depositing the black box on his chair and standing up to greet them. Mai noticed that he was dressed like a priest. "I'm John, I'm in charge here, I guess."

"I'm Mai."

"Masako."

"Nice to meet you both," John said. "Please, come and take a seat."

The trio took seats on the stackable chairs.

"So what brought you here, are you religious?"

"No," Mai answered, "I'm not really."

"And you?" He aimed this question at Masako.

"I… I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I… I use to be? But… Since everything has happened and…" Masako shrugged.

"That's okay," John insisted. "There is no pressure here."

"Where were you fiddling with?" Mai asked, curious about the little black box.

"I've been sent a radio," he replied. "Everyone in the area should be getting one over the next few days."

"That might be why there was a queue at the post office," Masako said.

John retrieved the radio and showed it to the two young women.

"I've inserted the batteries and stuff, but I can't get it to work," John mumbled.

"Have you put the batteries in the right way?"

"Uh…"

He opened the back and studied the battery port after removing the batteries. He replaced them in a new configuration and replaced the back cover.

Sound burst from the little speaker. It was music.

The trio cried in rapture.

"I haven't heard music in so long!" Mai exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Masako said. "Unless you could Yasuhara singing in the shower."

"He does that?"

"Yeah, it's awful…"

"Who is Yasuhara?" John asked.

"My assigned partner person," Masako said. "Do you have one?"

"No, I think they wanted to ensure I had settled in before I begin thinking about that━"

"But aren't you a priest?" Mai interrupted.

"Yes, I am."

"So you can't, you know, have sex," she whispered the last word.

"No," John said, chuckling, "But I have agreed with the powers that be that I am happy to have a cohabiting partner and that I would adopt some of the children that have survived the fallout."

"Ah, I see."

"That way I can still do my bit without breaking my vows."

"Were you a priest before all of this?" Masako asked.

"I had only just become one," John told them.

They fell silent, listening to the radio for a while before Mai asked another question.

"What is this space going to be used for?"

"An activity space for when the individual rooms are not big enough," John explained.

"So for big services?"

"Yes. There is even thought of using this space to hold weddings, funerals and those sorts of events."

"But we're all assigned," Masako pointed out, frowning.

"Yes, but some couples may want to make it feel more official or religiously acceptable," John said. "It's a small thing that could make a lot of people happy."

Mai frowned, thinking about this concept. Clearing out a building and doing it up was something that the people in charge had been able to do for a while, so why had it taken them so long to do something so simple?

"I do like the bright colours in here," Masako said. "It's nicer than the plain flats we live in."

"Yeah," Mai agreed. "It is…"

* * *

Much to Mai's surprise, Oliver had beaten her home.

"You're late," he accused from the sofa where he sat with a cup of tea.

"You're early!"

He glanced at the time and shrugged.

"Only a little."

Mai narrowed her eyes at him before noticing the small black box beside him.

"We've got a radio too?"

"Yes, I was given it today," Oliver muttered. "It plays nonstop music interspersed with supposed news reports."

"Supposed?"

"None of it is real news."

Mai sat down beside him and clasped her hands together.

"Who are 'they'?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"We keep talking about the people in charge, the 'they' or 'them' or whatever, but who are they? We didn't elect anyone? We don't know their names? We just get orders from above and just do them… Who are they?"

Oliver pondered the question for a moment.

"I am not entirely sure."

"How can we find it out?"

"I don't know," Oliver admitted.

"It just had me thinking earlier about things," Mai said, not really listening to Oliver's answers. "Did you ever read the Harry Potter books? You know how Voldemort had control of the Ministry but didn't take the role of Minister of Magic? It made me wonder if we have someone like that; who's in charge really but has some sort of council to actually do the paperwork and get stuff done."

"I hadn't thought much about it."

"But I don't know what we can do about it if it's true! Because we don't have representatives and the protestors just get reassigned! I don't want to be uprooted again…"

"No…"

"Sorry, I'll shut up now," Mai mumbled, closing in on herself.

Oliver did not protest this action. Mai watched him out of the corner of her eye. Oliver appeared to be deep in thought and she felt momentary pride at having made him pause to think. This pride was wiped away when he next spoke.

"I was thinking of trying to make risotto for dinner, I think I could manage that now."

Mai forced a smile onto her face.

"Yeah, go for it! Do you want supervision or—"

"No."

Oliver stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll just sit here then," Mai said with a scowl.

Then she changed her mind and jumped up. She headed to her room and closed the door. Mai potted around her room, folding her clean washing and straightening her bedding. Once she could find nothing else to do, she sat on her bed and watched the sunset out of her window.

The sky's coloured melted into each other. Orange to red to purple. Mai liked the way the remaining rays of sun glowed golden on the clouds.

She remained there until Oliver called her through for dinner, lost in her own thoughts about the society she lived in. The question of who was really in charge concerned her. Why was it such a secret? Mai somewhat understood that having elections so early on after the recovery might do more harm than good, but surely knowing who to petition to about things was essential for democracy?

But if that was the case, did their mysterious leader truly care for democracy?

* * *

 **Author's note: It has come to my attention that none of you are going to like the ending of this story (that I am writing today I hope!) because I was planning it yesterday and the friends I was talking to were... Well, they all think I'm evil anyway so oh well!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm following your lead," Yasuhara muttered as he took a seat next to Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asked, not looking away from his screen.

"I'm following your lead," Yasuhara repeated.

"I heard you the first time, I was hoping you would expand upon your statement."

"I bought Masako some chocolate."

"I did no such thing, so how have you followed my lead?"

"You were going to buy Mai something, weren't you?" Yasuhara asked, frowning. "Did you not get her anything in the end?"

"No."

"You should."

"No, I should not."

Yasuhara's frown deepened.

"Why not? She's been a bit down from what Masako has said."

"She has developed a romantic attraction to me that I really do not want to encourage."

"Ah. That is unfortunate."

"Yes," Oliver agreed. "It is."

"She can stay at ours for a bit if that would make it easier."

"No, we've discussed it—"

"Wait," Yasuhara interrupted, "You discussed her having a crush on you? How on earth do you have that sort of conversation? Was she crying?"

Oliver chose not to dignify this with a response and so continued with his work. It had been a few days since the incident with Mai climbing up the tree and Oliver had noticed that Mai had definitely been quieter since then. If he was true to himself, he would also have to admit he had heard her crying at night.

Once or twice, he had thought about comforting her. He had never got beyond taking her a cup of tea in his mental plan to comfort Mai. He knew she would want physical comfort too, but that would be unwise.

So Oliver had not acted, leaving Mai to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

"I'm home," Oliver called.

"Food is almost ready," Mai called back from the kitchen. "Could you just grab the plates down for me?"

Oliver dumped his jacket and retrieve the plates for Mai so she could serve up their meals. Once they were seated at the table, Oliver asked about Mai's day.

"Masako wanted to go to the multifaith building but I didn't fancy it," Mai mumbled.

"So what did you do?"

"I went to the park."

Oliver frowned, but waited for her to expand. Mai pushed the food around her plate with her chopsticks before she went on.

"I saw a woman there," she said. "She must have been a bit older than us and… She had a baby. For all the talk of getting people in the parenthood stuff, there are barely any babies about. I wondered if it was just this area but you said your friend Madoka had been put on it so there should be some. But this woman was the first person I've seen with a real baby. So I talked to her…"

"Hmm?" Oliver prompted, finding it easier to listen than contribute.

"She said she lost her first child in a miscarriage, but the second survived. She had her kid in the middle of the night, at home with no medical assistance…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she didn't want to answer that many questions about what should have happened." Mai looked away. "But her baby was gorgeous. Happiest thing I've seen in a long time. He had these little hands and liked playing with my hair and…" She smiled and sighed before turning back to her food.

"Babies tend to have little hands," Oliver muttered dryly, in an attempt at humour.

"I know that!" Mai huffed, pouting. "It was just nice…"

"Are you feeling broody?"

"So what if I am? The baby was cute! It's not abnormal to feel that way."

"I'm still not having sex with you."

"I wasn't asking you to!"

Mai stood up and stormed out of the room.

Oliver sighed. He supposed that he should have known that attempting humour on a delicate subject would be a bad idea.

"Mai, come back."

Mai did not come back. Oliver sighed again and finished eating. His thoughts turned to the radio as it was the only sound in the room. The music had just died away for the hourly news broadcast.

"Good evening, tonight I bring you news of the wonderful successes of the multifaith buildings opened all over the country!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Then he startled. The rest of the news fell on deaf ears.

"All over the country…"

He jumped up, food forgotten and returned to his room. Oliver paced, thrilled with his discovery and yet unsure how to proceed now.

"All over the country…"

Oliver sat, annoyed with his own impatience.

He needed to get his name on the radio. That way it would be broadcasted all over the country. If Gene heard it… Then Gene would know he was alive. It was a start.

* * *

After work the following day Oliver did not go straight home. He took the long route back. One that took him almost an hour longer than it should have done. Oliver was struggling.

And he did not like it one bit.

There had to be some way to get his name on the radio. Oliver had been listening to the damn thing all day while at work, every time the news began he paused in his actions and turned his attention to the voice emanating from the speaker.

But all of the news stories were… Well, not real news stories.

And it was infuriating.

Knowing that walking around aimlessly was doing him no good, Oliver returned to the flat.

"Where have you been?" Mai shrieked. "You should have been here an hour ago and you weren't here and I have seriously been freak—"

Mai bounced on the edge of her toes, hands in fists and arms jerking as if she was only just containing herself.

"My apologies."

"Your apologies?" Mai repeated, incredulously. "Is that all you have to say for yourself? I was worried about you!"

Her pent up frustration finally burst forth. She pounded her fists against his chest until he caught her wrists and prevented her from continuing. Mai blinked and looked down at her own hands, then jumped backwards and looked away.

"Your food is in the kitchen, I'm going to bed."

"Mai, please—"

But she was already gone.

Oliver sighed and walked through to the kitchen. He collected his now cold food and ate it. An acknowledgement that Mai's cooking was infinitely better than his own floated through his mind. Oliver stood and took his empty plate to the kitchen to wash up, but before he got more than two steps, a sight caught his attention out of the window.

A frown danced across his face. He deposited the plate back on the table and walked to the window. Peering out, he cursed his weakening eyesight. How long had it been since he had lost his glasses? He could not remember.

Oliver's mouth fell open.

"Mai?" he called, his eyes not moving from his target. Mai did not respond. "Mai?" he tried again, louder. She still did not respond. Figuring that she was just ignoring him, he called, "I'm just popping out, don't wait up."

Oliver pulled on his shoes and jacket as fast as he could, pocketed his keys and darted out of the front door. By the time he had made it down from the flat to street level his mark was out of sight. He started in the direction the figure had been heading.

It would likely sound crazy if Oliver had attempted to explain it to someone else, but he could recognise people by their gait. He knew that walk. Hope filling his very being, Oliver broke into a run, turning right at the end of the road and spotting the figure.

He opened his mouth with the intention of shouting out, but Oliver was out of breath from running. Why did his mark not realise?

No one else was out at this time of night. The only sounds were those of birds and Oliver's thumping footsteps.

"Ge—" Oliver panted. "Wait—"

Oliver crashed into his victim with far more force than intended. They crashed to the floor.

"What the hell! Get off!"

Oliver freed himself, stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well if you had waited when I called for you then I would not have been required to—"

"And a polite tap on the arm would have sufficed!"

"And had the momentum not carried me forwards—"

"Noll, shut up!"

Gene laughed and pulled his brother into an embrace. Oliver rolled his eyes, but did not reject the contact.

"How did you get here? Where have you been?" Oliver demanded.

"Train of course, not entirely legally but it got me here so…"

"What?"

"I've been travelling around looking for you of course!"

Gene's grin infected Oliver, happiness bubbled up inside his chest and he found himself smiling.

"How did you find me?"

"Well you just found me," Gene said, laughing. "I've just been wandering around towns looking for you. When sure that you weren't there, I moved on."

"How did you avoid the system?"

"I didn't," Gene muttered, his grin fading. "Do you have somewhere safe we can go?"

"I… Yes, but we'll have to be quiet about it."

Oliver bit his lip, thinking hard.

"What is the problem?"

"How much do you know about the way things work?"

"Enough," Gene replied.

"So you know about assigned partners?"

"Don't tell me they sent you a girl!"

Gene laughed, his bitter look gone. Oliver scowled in response, making Gene laugh harder.

"She can't see you or know about you. I am not putting her in danger. Sheltering you is tantamount to treason." Oliver's frown deepened. "Since she turned up my efforts to plan an escape from this place have been slowed. But I was going to wait until Madoka and I had located Lin first…"

"Madoka? Lin?"

"Acquaintances."

Gene rolled his eyes.

"Good to know you haven't changed." Gene grabbed his brother and pulled him into another embrace. "I've missed you, Noll."

"Yes," Oliver agreed, unable to reply. "Come on."

Together, they walked back to the apartment block. When they reached Oliver's floor, Gene was instructed to remain by the stairs. He nodded and waited where he could see Oliver striding down the corridor.

Oliver knocked on Yasuhara's door first.

"Oliver?" Yasuhara answered a minute later. "What's up?"

"I need your help."

"Of course, anything,"

"I'm going to send Mai around in a few minutes, I want you to keep her busy for half an hour or so at the very least, is that possible?"

Yasuhara frowned, but nodded.

"What's going on?"

Oliver indicated with his head down the corridor to where Gene stood.

"You found him..." Yasuhara said, mouth dropping open.

"Or rather he found me, but I need to get him in and settled without Mai seeing. She can't be put in danger because of this."

"And I can?"

"You're not stupid enough to say anything by accident," Oliver muttered, "Mai is not practised in these matters."

"Fair point. Okay send her over."

Yasuhara retreated inside and shut the door, Oliver explained the plan to Gene and then returned home, leaving Gene in the stairwell.

Oliver took a deep breath as he closed the front door behind him and then called out for Mai.

"You're back," she muttered from the lounge.

"Yes, I bumped into Yasuhara, he wants to talk to you,"

"Huh?"

"He'd like you to go around this evening."

Mai frowned up at Oliver and then sighed.

"Eugh, I'll go tomorrow," she groaned.

Oliver clenched his teeth.

"He sounded very keen to see you this evening."

"Then he'll be even more keen tomorrow."

"Mai, I already told him you'd go, it would be rude not to," Oliver insisted.

"Stitch me up why don't you," Mai grumbled. "Fine I'll go."

She put down the book she had been reading after bookmarking her page.

"That book is not in Japanese," Oliver commented, taking note of the title.

"No, but I like the pictures," Mai muttered in response. "Better than doing nothing."

Oliver did not speak as Mai put on her shoes and trudged out of the door. He waited a minute or two and listened for the sound of Yasuhara letting her in.

Once sure Mai would be out of sight, Oliver stuck his head out of the front door and hissed, "Gene!"

Gene darted down the corridor and Oliver let him in. Once the door was firmly shut behind them, Oliver led Gene through the flat to his room.

"She's cute," Gene said as he flopped on Oliver's bed.

"What?"

"That girl, she's cute."

"You looked?"

"Of course I looked! You care about this girl! You can't expect me not to look," Gene muttered.

"I do not ca—"

"Yes you do," Gene said, rolling his eyes.

Oliver did not bother to contradict his twin.

"You said you did not avoid the system, and yet you are not on it," Oliver prompted.

"How do you know that?"

"I worked my way up to a position high enough to be able to search for you."

Gene smiled at his brother's methods.

"I was caught up at the very beginning, when this society was just on it's feet," Gene said. "But when the whole assigning partners thing came up… I didn't like it. I spoke up too much I guess because they sent me to a work camp. That's how they are maintaining the high level of food output. Away from these towns they have camps of the people who object farming. If they don't comply they starve."

"And you escaped?"

"Yes. I've seen a few since and the security has increased," Gene muttered, "But I was lucky. I escaped and have lived on the run, so to speak, ever since."

"So the work camps are real," Oliver said. "There have been rumours. I work as something like a police officer at the moment and a few protesters have mentioned such things."

"They're real alright and they are horrible. Remember when we did the holocaust in school? It's like that but without the gassing."

Oliver absorbed this information, but did not speak for a few moments.

"I should show you around. Though you won't be allowed to leave this room for a while."

Oliver gave Gene a tour of the flat, which took three minutes and then located a bucket for his own use.

"Sorry, there is not a lot else I can do. If Mai is out during the day then you can go ahead and use the main bathroom, but she has no regular schedule as far as I can tell," Oliver told his twin.

"That's fine. It'll be nice to sleep in a bed for a while."

Gene smiled at his twin, finally reunited.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well this snuck up on me! Enjoy and please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Mai soon realised that Yasuhara had only invited her over to let her in on the secret that he was gay. Which, as she already knew, made the entire meeting very anticlimactic.

When she returned to her own flat, Oliver had locked himself in his room. Mai rolled her eyes at his choice of action and so locked herself in her own room.

Oliver's actions had concerned her lately. It was not like him to act out of his usual routine, at least not without informing her first. Yet he had been late home from work and then disappeared off out again.

Mai suspected something was up.

But then it struck her that it was entirely possible he was just avoiding her and her stupid crush.

The next day, Mai made breakfast like usual and waved Oliver off to work. She ignored his concerned expression and closed the door behind him. Turning on the radio, Mai picked up the book she had been flicking through the previous night.

She guessed the language was Russian, or at least using the Cyrillic alphabet. But her real interest was in the pictures. She recognised a few of the western fairytales such as Rapunzel and Sleeping Beauty. For the pictures she did not recognise, she made her own stories.

Mai lost herself in the book for some time before deciding to make a cup of tea. She placed the book carefully down and shuffled into the kitchen, humming to the song on the radio.

"... And now for your hourly news update!"

Mai frowned. It was not the usual voice. The voice was still male, but this voice did not sound as deep.

"They got a new person huh," Mai mumbled as the kettle boiled.

The frown remained on her face as she squeezed the tea bag against the side of her cup. Something felt off. Why would they have replaced the news man so soon?

"... Building a new training centre for medical professionals! Thanks for listening, folks!"

The music resumed.

Mai gave her tea one last stir and removed the spoon from the cup. She lowered it into the sink and tipped her fingers so that it would fall from her clutches when a crashing sound caught her attention. Her fingers closed around the spoon. Mai spun her head to the source of the sound, down the corridor towards the bedrooms.

Someone else was in the flat.

Mai placed down her mug and the spoon as quietly as she could. She slipped the cutlery draw open. Eyes flicking from the corridor to the contents of the drawer, Mai grabbed a large knife and steeled herself. Jaw set, she crept towards the noise.

The sound of her own breathing filled her ears. Frustrated with how loud she felt she was being, Mai forced her breath into a shallower rhythm. As she closed in on the doors to the bedrooms and the bathroom, an unpleasant odour invaded Mai's nostrils.

Mai pushed her own door open. She stepped through the threshold and brandished the knife about, eyes scanning for an intruder. The room was empty.

Mai sighed in relief and backed out, closing the door behind her. Bathroom next. Taking a calming breath, Mai pushed the bathroom door open but it was likewise completely empty.

Which left Oliver's room.

Mai gulped as she closed in on his door. She could not help but notice that the odour was stronger. She tried not to think about what the smell was coming from. Mai pressed an ear to the door. Listening hard she concentrated for any hint of an intruder.

Had this entire thing just been her being paranoid?

This was beginning to seem more and more likely. Mai took another deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle. She opened the door.

The smell increased tenfold to the point where Mai gagged and covered her mouth with the hand not holding the knife. Oliver's room was empty.

Mai soon spotted the source of the smell, a bucket. Looking away she grabbed the handle and rushed it to the toilet to empty.

"That's disgusting," Mai moaned as she poured the mixture of urine and faeces away. "Why on earth was Oliver keeping that in his room…?"

Once she had flushed the toilet, Mai went to return the bucket to where she had found it. It still smelt bad and she had no intention of cleaning it. Oliver had a lot of explaining to do later.

But as she placed the bucket back down, she heard a sneeze.

Mai spun around. Where had she put the knife? Where had the sneeze come from?

Mai almost slapped her forehead, there was only one place anyone in this room could be hiding… She darted out of the room and spotted the knife on top of the toilet. Grabbing it, she reentered Oliver's room and pulled herself up to her full height.

"Come out!"

Mai wished her voice sounded stronger and less squeaky.

"I'm armed so come out or I'll—"

Mai had been about to say 'call the police' but the realisation that she had no phone and no official police service to call. Fortunately, her intruder complied.

He shuffled out from under the bed, his hands remaining in Mai's range of vision. Keeping his hands above his head, the intruder pushed back onto his knees.

And then he looked up at Mai.

"Oliver?"

The intruder laughed.

"'Fraid not. I'm Gene, his twin brother."

Mai's mouth fell open. She lowered the knife, no longer feeling any sense of threat and gaped at the man in front of her.

"He found me last night and brought me back here, Noll didn't want you knowing about me being here so that you were not put in danger. The system doesn't know I am here and if they found me there could be trouble."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry about the bucket thing," Gene said, relaxing enough to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah it stinks in here," Mai agreed. "Have you showered or anything?"

"Uh, no."

"That's gross. You should shower. Have you eaten?"

"Only the snacks Noll snuck me."

Mai sighed. An odd sense of relief spread over her body.

"Right, go and shower and I'll make some food," Mai said. "I wish Oliver had just told me you were here! I was so paranoid when I heard noises…"

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I'm the one holding the knife," Mai said, laughing. "Right, go and shower. My tea is probably cold by now…"

Gene chuckled and stood up.

"Oh and grab some of Oliver's clothes, we can wash yours," Mai added as she began down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Will do!"

Twenty minutes later and Gene appeared in the kitchen, dressed in Oliver's clothes.

"That is spooky," Mai commented. "You look so alike."

"Well we are twins," Gene deadpanned.

"You even sound like him," Mai teased and Gene laughed.

"What's for eating?"

"Just rice and leftover vegetables. I'm sorry it's not more exciting."

"Food is food, I will not complain."

Mai served up lunch and together they ate at the table.

"Oliver only hinted he had a brother like once," Mai said once she had finished. "Didn't say you a twin either."

"I think he thought me dead," Gene replied. "I mean given the evidence he had it was quite likely I was so…"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Noll was talking of escape," Gene said. "But he mentioned people called Lin and Madoka? That had disrupted his plans."

"I know them, well, I have met Madoka. Lin was her partner but they were split up because they couldn't have kids or something. Lin's gone missing in the system and they were trying to find him."

"He'll be in one of the work camps," Gene surmised.

"What?"

"Have you not heard the rumours? Noll seemed aware of them."

"I've heard rumours," Mai admitted. "But the things Oliver knows and what he tells me are different things." She pouted in annoyance.

"He's an idiot."

"No he's not!"

"He is," Gene said with a half smile. "But the rumours are true. The work camps are like mass farms. It's how they have kept food production up. Everyone that disagrees with the system gets sent to one to work the fields. I escaped one and have been travelling looking for Noll ever since."

"That's horrible."

Mai looked down at her empty plate. Bile rose in her throat and she swallowed it down.

"Don't feel guilty, you did not know. You need to eat to live."

"But how can I go on knowing that the things I am eating are a result of slave labour! How has this been considered okay?!" Mai exclaimed.

"Because the people in charge don't know what they are doing," Gene guessed. "They know what needs to happen and are using force to make it happen. Forcing couples to increase the population. Forcing farming for food. Trying to placate the masses with the radios and multifaith buildings. But in truth I think they are just as scared of everything returning to anarchy as the citizens are."

Mai fell quiet as she mulled over Gene's words.

"Everything is so fragile," she surmised.

"Indeed."

There was a silence of a few minutes before Gene broke it.

"You care for Noll, don't you?"

"I… Yes," Mai admitted. "I know it's a stupid crush or whatever but… Well, we've been living together and romantic feelings aside I still care about him."

"He's lucky to have found someone so understanding, I know he can be an arse," Gene said, chuckling. "He struggles with the whole emotions and trying to do what's best for everyone else thing. I think he forgets that he does not need to take on everything by himself."

"You hiding is a prime example of that."

"Yes," Gene agreed. "But he did that because he cared for you. He wanted you to have plausible deniability if something did go wrong."

"He said that?"

"No, but I know my brother."

* * *

Mai and Gene talked for a long time. Both keen for a fresh pair of ears, for new troubles and new stories. They talked until Oliver came home.

"I'm ho— Gene, what are you doing?"

"I found him under your bed after investigating a horrible smell in your room," Mai said. "You should have just told me it's not like I would have sold you both out."

"It was for the best," Oliver insisted.

"Well this way he gets food and showers and the use of a toilet. Seriously, it smells really bad in your room."

Oliver scowled.

"We've already discussed rationing the food to stretch to three people," Gene went on. "We think we can make it work."

"Oh well I'm so glad that you two have cosied up and discussed everything," Oliver grumbled.

Mai frowned at him, confused by his sudden bad mood.

"Well if you'd told me he was here last night instead of sending me off to see Yasuhara then we could have all discussed it together," Mai spat, standing up. "I'm going to start dinner."

She stalked past Oliver and into the kitchen, leaving the twins to sort themselves out.

"If the pair of idiots just talked to me," she muttered under her breath. "I thought we had a…"

She trailed off into low grumbles of discontent. Mai could just hear the twins talking about something, though as neither voice was raised she figured it was an amicable discussion.

As she began to cut vegetables for their evening meal, three loud banging noises reverberated around the apartment. Mai put down her knife and walked towards the front door. Gene had darted past her to hide and Oliver was at the door waiting until it was all clear.

"Hide in Mai's room," Oliver hissed down the corridor.

Gene disappeared out of sight and Oliver opened the door.

Four men Mai did not know stood there, and one she did. Hirota stood at the back of the group, shrunken and awkward. A visible bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as one of the other men stepped forwards.

"Can we come in?" he growled. It was posed as a question but Mai knew they would enter regardless of Oliver's answer.

Oliver stood aside, his arm gesturing for them to enter the living room. The man that had spoken smirked as he strode in. The other men followed. Mai watched as Oliver sent a questioning glance to Hirota, but the latter did nothing in reply.

"What can we do for you, gentlemen?" Mai asked, trying to smile. "Would you like a cup of tea? I think we have enough mugs for everyone!"

"We've got reports that illegal computer activity has occurred in this household. You have a computer, don't you?"

The man, who had failed to introduce himself, aimed his question at Oliver and ignored Mai's offer.

"I do," Oliver replied.

"So would you like to make this easy or—"

"What do you mean?" Mai interrupted. "Oliver wouldn't do anything illegal!"

This was a downright lie and she knew it.

"Well someone in this household has been performing illegal searches and hacking into places that they shouldn't be going," the man stated.

Mai's mind raced.

"It was me."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Mai.

"What?"

"I did it. I did the searches. It was all me. I did it when Oliver was out. He knew nothing about it."

"Mai—" Oliver began, but Mai cut him off.

"I was looking for people. I know about the bad things this system is covering up."

"Mai, you can't—"

"But I did Oliver. I did it all!" Mai shouted at him. She opened her mouth and let words flow forth. "I'm going to tell everyone!" She turned to the men, some of whom were still gaping. "I'm going to tell everyone about the work camps and all the other atrocities!"

And with that, Mai sprinted for the door. She made it out and halfway down the corridor to the stairs before hands began grabbing at her clothing.

Shouts of 'desist' fell on her deaf ears as she pushed forwards, trying to escape. Her feet stung against the cold floor. Her hands reached forwards for anything to pull herself away with. Strangled yells left her throat.

"Knock her out—"

And everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's note: I am super excited right now because I have a car and he's yellow and called Gene and I am super happy. Unlike this chapter which is oops!**


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver watched Mai run from the flat. His arm reached out after her but his feet were glued to the floor.

"I told you all that Oliver would have nothing to do with it," Hirota said to the remaining man, the others having raced after Mai.

"Yes," the man replied, sounding unconvinced but unbothered.

"What's going to happen to Mai?" Oliver asked with a blank face.

"She'll be reassigned."

Oliver nodded. He understood this to mean that Mai would be sent to the work camps, though nothing of this knowledge showed on his face.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," Hirota said, making to leave.

"Wait," the man said. "We're going to have to take your computer."

"I'll get it," Oliver muttered.

He strode away to his room, unplugged the computer and carried it back. Oliver handed the machine over and watched the men leave.

Hirota paused at the doorway.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Did you know?"

"I had no idea," Oliver lied. "No idea at all."

He looked away from Hirota and heard the door shut. Finally alone, Oliver sighed.

"That idiot."

He checked the windows to see that they were gone, then walked down the corridor to locate Gene.

"What happened?" Gene asked as soon as Oliver entered Mai's room, where he was hiding. Oliver did not answer immediately, so Gene repeated his question with more force, "What happened?"

"They accused a member of this household of illegal use of the computer I had in my room," Oliver stated.

"And?"

"Mai told them it was all her."

"What?" Gene's mouth fell open. He sat back on Mai's bed and gaped at his twin. "But she didn't do it, did she?"

"No, of course she didn't. It was me and Madoka."

"And you let her go?!" Gene stood up, angry now. "You know where they are taking her right?"

"Yes," Oliver stated.

"They'll take her to the work camps and she'll—"

"I know."

"No," Gene hissed, "You have no idea! She'll be starved and overworked and it'll break her! We have to go after her!"

"No."

Gene stepped back, shocked.

"What?"

"We cannot go after her," Oliver said. "It would be ill advised. "

"She did it because she loves you!" Gene shouted. "I refuse to leave her there when she did it to keep us together!"

"You told me about the increased security on these places," Oliver growled, "Do you think you could break in and out of one of those places without dying? Or risking the lives of a lot of other people?"

Gene's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"Exactly," Oliver went on, not waiting for an answer. "Mai made her choice. Now we have to get out of here."

Gene's voice softened as he said, "Noll, we can't just leave her…"

"We have no choice," Oliver stated. His jaw was set and his eyes cold.

Before Gene could protest any further, there was another knock at the door. Oliver hurried to answer it while Gene hid yet again.

"We heard loud voices," Yasuhara said by way of a greeting as Oliver opened the door. "What's happened?"

Oliver, grateful for Masako's lack of presence, stood aside to let Yasuhara in.

"Mai has been taken to be reassigned," he summarised. "She confessed to a crime that I committed and my brother is not happy with it."

"What are we doing to rescue her?" Yasuhara asked. "Do you have any idea where they sent her? Can you find out?"

"Nothing. We are not rescuing her. Even if we knew, which we don't, it would be near impossible."

"What?" Yasuhara sounded incredulous.

"I am not having this discussion with you," Oliver stated.

"See he agrees with me!" Gene said from down the corridor. "We have to do something!"

"Gene, how many of these camps do you think there are?" Oliver asked, now losing patience.

"I've seen… Hundreds."

"Exactly. How long do you think that we can walk around checking them all out all looking for one small woman before we get caught?"

"I… I don't know," Gene conceded. "But we have to try!"

"And end up in one ourselves?"

"Then what do you suggest? Yasuhara asked.

"I suggest you go back to Masako and pretend you don't know any of this. Then Gene and I will pack and leave this place. We'll get to the coast and get away from this backwards system."

Oliver did not voice ideas of hoping external countries had post apocalyptic living figured out better so that they could help sort this one out. It was an idle hope and a very long shot for helping Mai out of whatever hellhole she had been thrown into.

"I want in," Yasuhara said. "I will not fare well under this system if they discover my sexuality. Masako is safer without me here. Take me with you."

"Yasuhara, I—" Oliver began, but Gene cut him off.

"You have already decided to leave Mai behind. You cannot leave him behind as well."

"I cannot guarantee his safety and I will not be responsible for it," Oliver said. "If he wants I will not stop him but he is not my primary concern."

"And what is your primary concern?" Gene spat the question.

"Keeping you safe."

Gene looked away, annoyed but touched.

"Well, if that's everything, let's get going."

* * *

Three days later found three young men on a beach in the early morning. The sun's rays danced on the waves like golden snakes. They had loaded their luggage and supplies into the small boat they had found. The tallest of the three men had located some fuel into the small prop engine.

"We should head off before it gets too bright."

"It'll be hot during the journey anyway."

"Stop bickering and help me push."

The three young men pushed the boat into the water and jumped in. The engine spluttered into life. With one last look back to the island they had called home for so many years, they departed in search of greener pastures.

* * *

 **Author's note: So because this is so short, if you all ask nicely enough I will update with the final chapter later today! I feel like this story needs a sequel but I don't have the energy to write it... I kinda want to read the sequel rather than write it... Ah well...**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Mai opened her eyes, light flooded in and blinded her. Wincing, she pulled an arm up to cover her eyes.

"You're awake," a familiar voice said.

Mai pushed herself up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Labour camp," the voice said.

Mai rubbed her eyes before opening them again. She spotted a red-headed female busying about.

"Ayako?"

"So your brain still works," Ayako muttered. "Good."

Ayako bustled over and stuck a thermometer in Mai's mouth while simultaneously shining a light into both eyes.

"No signs of concussion. You're good to go," Ayako stated, removing the thermometer and checking its reading.

"What?"

"You've been reassigned to work in a camp as a farmer. I am sent here once a month to do health checks if required. Be grateful, this is one of the nicer camps."

Mai frowned and took in the rest of her surroundings. There were several other beds with various patients. A pregnant lady, an old man, two young teenagers with broken arms.

Shivers raced down Mai's arms.

"Head out that door, you two boys should get out of here too," Ayako called. "They won't take kindly to you time wasting."

Mai scrambled to her feet and with a confused expression, followed after the two boys. She soon found herself outside. Rows of wooden huts ran down one side of the compound while expansive fields stretched on the other side.

"Oi, you three, get over to the new rice paddy, the soil needs prep."

Mai soon realised that she and the two boys were the ones being talked to, the boys walked off without waiting for her and still confused, she followed.

There were about twenty people in the field when they arrived, all bent over and churning the soil with primitive tools. Mai joined in their work, her thoughts still muddled.

Vague notions of running away and being knocked out swam about her head as she tried to remember how she got here.

"Oliver," she mumbled. "Oliver was acting weird and then… Gene was there… And the bad men turned up and…"

"Will you shut up."

Mai looked around to see another worker scowling in her direction.

"Sorry."

She bent back over and carried on attacking the soil.

* * *

When night fell, the workers were herded like sheep into the wooden huts. There were bunk beds shared by several people and everyone seemed to know their place.

Mai did not have a place. She stood by the door and looked for the comfiest bit of floor, as no beds were spare.

"Oi, kid, come here."

Mai spotted the source of the voice that again sounded sort of familiar. A man with sandy coloured hair slouched at one end of a bottom bunk shared by a tall man.

"I won't bite, come on."

"Do I know you? I recognise your voice," Mai said, edging closer.

"You're new right? I'm Houshou, and up until a few days ago I was the voice of the radio."

Mai's mouth fell open.

"I thought it had changed! Why are you here?"

"I went off script," Houshou said. "What about you?"

"I… I think I took the blame for Oliver."

"Blame for what?" Houshou asked, evidently interested.

"He was looking for his brother, Gene, and his friend, Lin, on the computer he had. He got it from work but he was trying to find them with Madoka. I don't know too much about it but he found Gene and I couldn't let them get split up again… So I took the blame…"

"Brave of you," Houshou muttered.

"Did you say Madoka?" the tall man demanded. Mai turned to see one eye visible under a curtain of dark hair. Mai nodded. "Madoka Mori?"

"Yes… Do you know her?"

"Yes. Is she safe?"

"She was okay the last time I saw her, she had a job welcoming new people to the area and stuff…"

"Good."

"Oh Lin," Houshou admonished, "Stop being all dark and mysterious." He sighed. "What's your name, kid?"

"Mai, but hang on, you're the Lin they were looking for?"

"I imagine so."

"But how did you end up here?"

"I was reassigned from Madoka because she could not have children. I had a new woman chosen for me. I refused to do anything with this woman and so they sent me here."

"But why?" Mai asked. "Was she horrible?"

"He's in love with Madoka," Houshou explained, "He's just too grumpy to say it."

"When you have been here for several months, you would be grumpy," Lin muttered.

"Want to share our bunk?" Houshou offered, ignoring Lin. "You're small, and there are a few creepy people about. So you don't want to be on the floor."

"Creepy people?"

"They don't just send people that object here, they send criminals too."

"Then please," Mai agreed.

Houshou and Lin moved up so Mai could squeeze in between them. Her body ached from the hard day of manual labour. Mai yawned.

"When do we get food?"

"In the morning."

"Huh?"

"We only get food in the morning."

"But I'm hungry," Mai complained.

"Then sleep," Houshou advised, it makes the morning come sooner.

He offered her his shoulder and Mai leant into it. Knowing she was foolish to trust these two grown men so easily but not feelingalert enough to question it. Tired as she was, Mai easily fell asleep.

* * *

"I've had enough," Mai stated.

She had been at the camp a week.

"This is not enough food!" she shouted, standing up and aiming her words at the patrolling guards. "You can't expect us to work on this little rice!"

One of the guards sighed and walked over.

"Sit down," he ordered.

"No!" Mai yelled, jumping onto the bench where she had been sitting a moment before. "We don't have to work like this! We deserve more food and better conditions! I've seen how it is in the cities and we deserve that standard of living!"

Mai noticed a few nodding heads amongst the other workers.

"I agree!" Houshou said, also standing. "They can't just dump us in these poor conditions because we disagree with their stupid way of running things."

"Sit down both of you."

When neither Mai nor Houshou complied, the guard pulled out a gun from the holster on his hip.

"Sit down or I will shoot both of you."

"You can't kill all of us!" Mai shouted back in his face. "If you kill us all then—"

"Then we will reassign more people to this camp."

"Wha—"

"Sit down. Now."

"I don't believe you!" Mai yelled.

The guard sighed. He raised his weapon. Mai looked straight down the barrel. Her mouth opened to scream.

And then she was lying on the table. Her right arm covered in rice. A bowl digging into her hip.

"Are you going to behave now?" the guard's voice said.

Mai sat up, head ringing. She spotted Lin lying on the table.

Why was Lin lying on the table? He had been eating his breakfast, not getting involved. Mai crawled towards him, blind to the rest of her surroundings.

There was a hole in his chest. Blood seeped from the hole and stained his chest.

"We will kill you all without a second thought to it. There are always more people we can reassign. Less people, less mouths to feed."

Tears rose to Mai's eyes but she blinked them away.

"Resistance is futile."

* * *

 **Author's note: So I have to go to work in an hour so I am posting this before that! Yeah... If any of you want to write a sequel for this where Mai is rescued please let me know because I wanna read it...**

 **Finally, please review!**


End file.
